


Let me love you

by sherlockian35



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Friendship/Love, Gen, Light Angst, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian35/pseuds/sherlockian35
Summary: Emerson was shot. It revealed "Pandora's Box" of the past.





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s my fault.” DI Joseph Chandler said as he rubbed his temples.

Ray glanced at him in worry. He could see his frustration, the signs of coming OCD episode. They were in a hospital, he couldn’t find a spare shirt or a glass of vodka for him.

“No. It wasn’t. It’s the job.”

“Kent is in the surgery, Ray. I sent him to the damned warehouse, and he has been shot. How couldn’t it be my fault?”

“Not everything is your fault, Joe.” Ray sighed. “Don’t blame himself that much. You’re only a human. He is going to be fine.”

“I hope.” Joe muttered helplessly. “Did you learn what really happened? How bad is his wound?” Joe had been having lunch with Commander Anderson when his phone vibrated, and Miles gave the bad news.

“I talked to him before he’s going to surgery. He’s a bit disoriented, but conscious. I also talked to the doctor in A&E. The bullet grazed his thigh, caused losing his balance and falling from the staircase. He has a long bone fracture in his left arm. They will pin the bone.”

“Did someone, inform his family?”

“Finlay called his sister. She attends a workshop in Glasgow. She is on the way.”

“Where are Mansell and Riley?”

Joe finally realized he didn’t see them since he came to the hospital. It was unusual. Even if Kent and Mansell didn’t get along famously, he didn’t think DC Mansell would leave alone his injured colleagues. Riley had already taken him under her mother wings.

“I sent them back to the crime scene for building a case. Kent needs them in there not here.”

“What if everything is really my fault?” Chandler asked suddenly.

Joe stared at the sergeant so intensely that Ray startled. His blue eyes turned almost black. Ray reminded himself it was just a play of the dim light and dilated pupils, as he felt strange coldness forming in his stomach. He looked so detached, alone, and he couldn’t find a proper word to describe him. Fallen from the grace? Joe was near to lose his control. Skip always tried to protect him, but, how he could protect someone from his own mind.

“What does it mean? Look at me, and tell me.” Ray said calmly. Joe was going to shut his mind down. Not good, it had never been good.

“There is a map in the archive.” Joe gulped nervously. “Every violent crime tagged on the map. Ed believes Whitechapel is a hotspot for gruesome crimes. It’s in the middle.”

“How can so much horror be visited on such a small area?” Ray quoted the archivist carefully. He also remembered their argument about Louise Iver. Ed didn’t believe him. DS Miles shivered silently.

“What if I am the reason?”

“It’s bullshit. Are you the original Jack the Ripper? Did you kill and mutilate five women in 1888? How old are you?”

“Ray... I think I am losing my mind.” Joe said softly, looking vulnerable and sad.

“You’ve already done it.” The unfortunate attempt didn’t raise a smile on Joe’s lips.

“All males from my paternal side were coppers. I didn’t know until Ed searched for me. They all had lived and worked in the district, mostly in this area, except my father.”

“So what? If you are looking a reason, find Louise Iver.” The weathered sergeant snorted in disbelief.

“None of them had caught any criminal alive, again, except my father.” The flat tone in his voice managed to give Ray a slight fear.

“Are you sure?” Joe nodded like a broken toy.

“They all also killed themselves, every one of them, including my father even he didn’t live in here.”

“You should control yourself. Kent needs you. Do you understand what I say? Emerson needs you.”

“It won’t work. You think Louise Iver is the reason, but I think she’s here because I am here. A Chandler male is in Whitechapel again.”

“You believe me about her?” Ray spluttered in shock.

“I don’t know what she is, but I am sure she becomes active whenever a male from my family lives in Whitechapel. We must be her trigger, and she won’t stop until someone whom I care dearly...” Joe inhaled a painful breath. “Then, I will kill myself.”

“Who filled your brain with this nonsense? Ed?” Ray asked angrily. When would he stop blaming himself for Morgan Lamb’s death? It was too much. “Stop it. Now. We are going to waiting room. You will sit, and wait. We will see Kent when he is out of the surgery.”

“Ray...” Joe spoke so softly. Ray didn’t really catch it, but he knew it was a polite warning. “I didn’t mean her.”

“Shit,” was the only word Ray could be able to say as he remembered the day Kent was striped, and what Joe had felt about it. History was repeating itself.

_“This is all my fault. I underestimated Dukes. I sent Kent out alone.”_

_“You can't blame yourself for the way they behave.”_

_“Kent's a good policeman, loyal, diligent. Now his whole future's uncertain. Dukes has sealed his fate.”_

_“Sealed his fate? Do you imagine this is a fair fight where the best man wins? This is a scrap._

_Where the meanest, hardest bastard wins.”_

_“You don't know what I'm capable of.”_

DS Ray Miles knew what Joe Chandler was capable of, and it scared him to the death. He was capable of declaring war against gangsters or holding his hands in hot water until they looked like a boiled lobster. Neither of them was a charming option.

“I am not going to see him. She won’t get any reaction from me. She wants me to suffer in pain. I am sure she’s in here somewhere, waiting.”

“Alright.” Ray didn’t like the expression on his face. Cold, and calculated. “It’s OK. You don’t have to visit him, but you need to calm down. Why don’t we go to the cafeteria, and drink some tea? The nurse has my number. She would call me when he is in ICU.”

Chandler nodded. Tea and talk might help.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ray was old, had seen miracles and disasters. Murderers and victims. Life had rarely been fair. So many people, good and bad cops had come and gone through his job, but Joe was the best man he’d ever met in the harsh reality of police work. Others could have judged him because he was the man who failed to catch the Ripper. He had stayed with him, he had made a choice that would ruin his career. He was brave. Ray didn’t care what others might think about their DI. He didn’t like him at first, when he’d appeared in a bespoke tailored tuxedo with an annoyingly uptight behaviour. Their journey had been a long one. However, DS Ray Miles knew Joseph Chandler was a great detective, good friend, and a fiercely protective DI of his team.

He had tried to walk with Joe in darkness, supported him, and given his trust, but every sailor knew all journeys had to be ended in someday. Even if the journey would have been the glorious one.

Ray watched him struggling in the bottom of hell because of the OCD episodes. His OCD seemed to get worse after the therapist’s death. Sergeant Miles had also had to deal with superstitions and beliefs of his DCs. Louise Iver planted all those strange thoughts in their minds. He didn’t believe she wasn’t just an old, mad woman until he’d found her picture with Krays. He had found evidence against her, and no one believed him. Then, he silently decided to look old pictures of crime scenes which had committed in a violent way. His research ended with bone-chilling results, he’d found Louise Iver in five different pictures. Same woman, same pose in the interval of eighty years.

Something happened. Something happened, and Joe changed his mind. Ray didn’t want to induce another episode. He didn’t want Joe to leave them either.

He checked the events in his mind for the week. Nothing unusual happened in the begining. The week certainly looked it would be a boring one. A robbery on Monday, paperwork, a suicide on Tuesday, more paperwork. An unfortunate crisis about the paper clips, and cleanliness of garbage bins on Wednesday, more complaints from Ed for mold infestation in the archive. Joe sent Kent to a warehouse to follow a lead on the robbery on Friday. Nothing bloody happened until Kent was shot. No unexpected visitor, no flickering lights or rumbling water pipes, except... the envelope. The post came on Tuesday. The receiver was Joe. Ray didn’t know what was written on it, but Joe had been paled as he read. He could easily watch his face from his desk. Then, he locked himself for a while numbing his OCD with a bottle of vodka.

The cafeteria was almost empty. They’d found a far corner, and sat on plastic chairs. Joe’s mouth opened and closed several times, however he couldn’t form a proper sentence. The pain tightened his chest, because of the fear of losing Kent.

“You are not going to see the lad. Are you ready to break his young heart?” Ray sipped his tea. He hated the taste, but Joe seemed not to notice the awful taste. He’d drank half of it.

“He will survive.” DI Chandler looked slightly concerned. He wrapped his hands around the cup. The heat radiated from the cup gave him a little ease.

“The lad worships you. It would be hard for him.”

“Everything is better than being dead.”

“Where will you go Joe?”

“I’ve not filed a transfer request, yet.” Joe was irritated, averting his gaze from Ray. He refused to meet Ray’s eyes.. “How do you know?”

“I know everything. That's why I am the DS, you are the DI, politics. So there is still hope for you, son. I’ve been working in the area for twenty years. Where have you been sixteen years ago? Where was your father?”

“Why?” Joe leaned back, flinching. He needed to wash his hands. The thought finally latched on, he was in a hospital, a haven for microorganisms. They settled on his skin, filled his nose. Sweat exploded on his forehead. He felt himself filthy, desperately needing for a new shirt and a shower.

“Breath you idiot. You don’t want her to win, do you?” Joe blinked few times as Ray clearly scolded him. He nodded in shock against the ordering tone in his gruff voice. “If you are going to the bathroom now, she will win. Neither of you were in here sixteen years ago. A girl vanished from the world in five minutes. The last time her friends saw she had just left the school garden, walking towards to the bus stop only a few yards away. She never reached. The place was crowded with people, and no one saw what the fuck happened to her. The inquiry turned into a cold case. Everyone had forgotten her. Three months after, a twelve year old boy applied to the sanitation. He noticed something was really wrong with their apartment’s water system. He wrote in his petition the whole apartment smelled like someone decomposing in the water. The poor kid knew the scent because he had survived from a tsunami, stuck with corpses during three days. The workers found a body in the water tank.”

“Oh God.” Chandler took a deep breath.

“The remains belonged to the girl. We caught the suspect, most of the evidences were circumstantial. Everyone knew he did it, but we couldn’t prove it. We had to release him. It was a bloody circus, press gathered in front of the station. She was there, Joe. She was in the furious crowd watching as we released a murderer free.”

“ _What_?” Fortunately, he finished his tea or he would burn himself badly as he waved his hand in surprise, throwing the poor cup on the floor.

“I saw her in a picture. Someone clipped the photograph of the crowd from a paper, and placed it in the evidence box. Five photographs, five different times. I am sorry I didn’t tell you. I investigated the old files, especially the gruesome ones. If she was need you, she wouldn’t be there in sixteen years ago. What was it in the envelope?”

“Was there an envelope?” Joe asked, glancing timidly at Ray.

He appeared a bit astonished. Ray decided it was hard to resist this man when he looked at you with those blue eyes. It could not have been easy for his parents in his childhood. However, those blue orbs had a powerful match, a pair of big brown eyes.

“For God's sake...” Miles muttered hopelessly. “You got an envelope on Tuesday. I saw it. You haven’t been drinking fot three weeks. You did drink a bottle of vodka through the day.”

“I am not a child. I don’t have to answer to you.”

“Then, stop being unreasonable like a child.” Miles snapped. “You’ve just confessed you care Kent. Whatever it is, it’s about him.”

Joe’s cheeks blushed with deep red. His fair complexion didn’t help him a bit. Miles stopped his laugh at the last moment. He really was a child, an innocent child should always be protected.

“I of course care Kent. He’s a good officer.”

 _Posh git,_  Miles thought. “Yeah. If you say so.”

“I am not...”

“You are not what?”

“Whatever you guys think about me, I am not interested in him... um... romantically. I am his superior.”

 _Me thinks the lord doth protest too much._  Ray grinned, he enjoyed himself very much while Joe was squirming in front him. He’s a father. He naturally liked to put some blush on his children’s face, including the adopted one, forty years old Detective Inspector.

Joe pulled a folded paper from his pocket. “Here it is.” He said sourly.

The note was written by a fountain pen with an old fashioned, and stylish handwriting, the ink surprisingly was red.

_How does it feel to live longer than your beloved one Joseph?_

_How does it feel to know one day you would cause his death again?_

“What the bloody hell does it mean?” Miles asked in anger. If it was a prank from anyone in his team, someone would be in huge trouble, most likely Mansell. “How do you know it’s related to Kent?”

“Look at the back.”

Miles turned the paper. His eyes narrowed. Ten digits long, a line of numbers was written on the paper. “What is it? A code?”

Joe sighed. “It’s an ISBN of a book. International standard book number. Ten digits means the book published before 2007.”

Miles stiffened in anger. “If Ed is responsible, I will wring his neck. Did you find the book?”

“I’ve already bought a copy and started to read it. The Poisonus Gold.”

“So what’s got to do with Kent?”

“The main character in the book, his name is Emery.” Miles blinked. “I read the first fifty pages, it’s strangely disturbing, and dark story is set in an imaginary town. It’s about a young detective sergeant named Emery Kyre, and detective inspector Jacob Chalice. Jacob temporarily assigned to investigate a murder, then the case turned into a mass murders. The DI in the book suffers from bulimia, an eating disorder. Bulimia nervosa and OCD are both categorized in the same spectrum, he has blue eyes, dishwater blond hair, taller than everyone in his team and his close friends call him Joe by the way. Do you see any similarities?” Joe said sarcastically.

Miles’s eyebrows almost reached the hairline. “You are pulling my leg.”

“I wish I did. People also believe the town was cursed by a witch whom she hanged during witch-hunting madness. The name of the witch? Leah Ivor.”

“It’s beyond disturbing.” Ray said, feeling his hair prickled on his neck. “Who was the author? When was the book published?”

“V. E. Derren. It was published in 1995 by a small publishing house. The publishing house was bought by a large company in 1999. After I made enough calls to giving me a serious headache, I finally found an editor knew the book, and the author. Sally Redmond, the editor, said V. E. Derren was an alias of Dr Timothy Bailey, an anthropologist. Mrs Redmond was his friend. He had been working in a museum, and used an alias since he had thought the museum wouldn’t have approved a fantasy fiction writer.”

“Where is he now? Did you talk to him?”

“The Poisonous Gold was his first and last book, Miles. Dr Bailey died from cancer in 1996, aged 30. Mrs Redmond said he had believed he had cursed by a witch in last days of his life. Bailey’s survived by his long time partner, Dr Melinda Phillips. Dr Phillips is the only owner of his estate.”

“Does Buchan know him? I suppose he was not autopsied.”

“Vaguely. It’s been normal since their areas were highly different. Ed remembered he was known as the Reverend. V.E. Derren is also the anagram of the word Reverend. Dr Bailey had found dead in their house, an autopsy had performed, and approved he died from pancreatic cancer.”

“I don’t think Dr Phillips would allow us to check those papers.” Miles murmured thoughtfully.

Joe’s lips curved in a little smile. “I haven’t said anything on the scariest part yet. Marron Phillips Museum has the largest collection of paranormal and supernatural. Demonology, alchemy, witchcraft, ghosts, fairies, you name it. Myths, folklore, scrolls, statues, maps, manuscripts. They have been collecting items for more than two hundred years around the world. I called the museum, and my call transferred to the head archivist, Dr Melinda Phillips. She asked strange questions after I introduced myself, and wanted her help. What my friends call me, what is the colour of my eyes or the colour of my hair. She said all papers are still sealed, and it would only reveal to a blue eyed, fair haired DI calls Joe by their friends just as Timothy instructed in his will. Dr Phillips is member of the Phillips family, and they own the museum.”

DS Miles leaned back, his face paled. “I don’t like it. It looks like a trap.”

“We couldn’t know, could we?” His finger drawn a perfect circle on the table’s surface.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DS Miles was impatient. Joe had planned an interview with Dr Melinda Phillips, but Commander Anderson called him at the last moment, and wanted a meeting about the shooting. After a little diasagreement on the subject, Joe accepted Miles and Riley could do it together. Ray trusted DC Megan Riley, she was a good detective with the perfect gut sense of a mother who had naughty children, even though she had an unfortunate tendency to feel pitty for Mansell sometimes. Miles took Riley, and explained what their DI had found in the car. She looked intrigued, and worried at the same time.

“What do you think, Skip?” She finally asked.

“I wish I knew what I could think.” Miles said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr Melinda Phillips met them at the Museum’s entrance. Miles could describe her, mid forties, five-seven, black hair, dark eyes, lean, powerful and self confident. Riley could also add from a point of view of a female, there was no sign of Botox, but her skin was better than anyone in her age, Her handshake was strong, her posture was stiff as if she had some problem in her back.

Dr. Phillips invited them to her office. Miles and Riley placed themselves on leather chairs, politely accepted the offer of coffee. The coffee came in highly expensive fine china with little heart shaped biscuits. Melinda sat behind her desk. She had the rough voice of chain smokers. The afternoon was chilly, but a large window was left open. When she lit a cigarette, detective and sergeant glanced at each othe r. It seemed the doctor didn’t care smoking rules in offices. Miles shrugged, it was her office, and no need to irritate her. Something interesting attracted both officers’ attention, there weren’t any photograph in the study. Dr Phillips didn’t keep any reminder of her longtime partner. Their eyes used to detect details. They’d found something, but they didn’t know what it meant.

“Where is DI Joseph Chandler?”

“He has an urgent meeting. He sent us as his representatives. DS Ray Miles and DC Megan Riley.”

“I am glad to meet both of you, detectives. However, you should understand I can’t give Tim’s papers to you. His will is clear about it.”

“DI Chandler will visit you soon, Dr Phillips. We are here for just a little chatting.” Megan offered a warm smile.

Melinda sighed. She left her cigarette in the ashtray, watching the smoke absently. “What do you want to know?”

“Timothy Bailey.” Miles said curtly. He sipped coffee, its taste was delicious.

“My relationship with Timothy?” She sounded a bit nervous.

“ We are not...” Melinda waved her hand, cutting Megan’s sentence.

“No. It’s OK. Timothy and I met in university. It wasn’t the greatest love story in the world. We respected each other, we valued our friendship greatly, but we didn’t love each other in that way. We were companions, real friends with understanding. He never loved me intimately, he didn’t have that ability.” Her face paled, her mouth twisted in pain.

“The museum’s website says you’re long-time partners before his death.” Miles muttered.

“I am an anthropologist, we had been working and living together so long in such perfect harmony everyone had assumed we were partners.”

“Was he gay?” Riley asked, blushing lightly.

“Tim wasn’t gay. He was on the high functioning scale in the spectrum, and he was asexual, but he was the everything you could have wished for a partner. He was a fine man.”

“What happened?” Miles said slowly. “Something did happen before he published his novel?”

Melinda bit her lower lip. “You’re very perceptive, DS Miles. This museum is the result of my great-grandfather, Marron’s passion about things can’t be explained scientifically and rationally. My family has been collecting everything related with it for two centuries. You must see our store rooms. There are still more than three thousand items waiting in the stores for cataloguing. In the summer of 1993, board of directors decided to finish cataloguing. We all worked in stores during the summer. Tim found a scroll from ancient Egypt, and became obsessed with it. Tim was a highly skilled scientist, but he had some problems. Tim couldn’t see, or understand the life like us. I am not sure how much knowledge you have about academia?”

Riley smiled tentatively. “Not much?”

“It can be looked bright, innovative, open-minded from outside, but the reality is it doesn’t like change and challenge, especially in some fields. Just as I said, Tim was a good scientist; analytical and methodical. However, he had one quirk that his colleagues didn’t approve it very much.” Her hands reached the china, wrapping her fingers around it. She seemed far away from the world for a moment. She shook her head as if she’d just awaken from a deep slumber. The officers could see the pooling tears in her dark eyes.

“He had an imagination.” She laughed in sorrow. “A very active imagination. I don’t know whether it’s related to the different chemical pathways in his brain or he’s just a dreamer. He was outcast. It’s why I had invited him, and he had joined our museum.”

“He was an outcast, because he had an imagination?” Riley said in confusion.

“Tim didn’t believe officially constructed history, especially Egypt history. He wasn’t an Egyptologist, but he’s excellent at the solving hieroglyphs. His sin was not denying the possibility of alien origins of old civilizations, spells, curses, warmongering Gods or the folk of Atlantis. He was happy here. He had finally found somewhere, no one mocked him about his theories. Then he found the scroll.” Melinda whispered the last words.

“What was written on it?” Miles shifted in his chair. The room was getting colder as Riley crossed her arms on her chest, trying to find little warmth.

“It wasn’t complete. It seemed it was a part of the large collection of war between Horus and Set. Horus and Set are ancient Egyptian deities. Horus is the God of war, sky and hunting. Set is the God of chaos, desert and disorder. Their conflict ended with the war. For us it has been another evidence of Egyptians’s powerful story telling skills. However, for unknown reason, Tim started to believe it was a genuine record of real events. I wasn’t interested in it since the story was looking like a Shakespearean play with the unhappy ending as you could have imagined.”

“Could you tell us?” Riley said gently. She didn’t care as Miles grimaced in pain.

“The story was about a young priest named Khay, and the God of Time, Iah. According to the writings in the scroll, Khay was the son of Taweret and Sobek; the Goddess of childbirth and maternity and the God of Strength. Taweret was the protector of females who had given birth. They’re not famous members of Egyptian deity. Not like Horus, Set or Osiris. She’s also a protector and mentor of priest doctors. One of her rules might have been saved a lot of women in Ancient Egypt. The doctor or the midwife must wash their hands before seeing their patient.”

“Interesting.” Riley murmured.

Miles didn’t have enough patience to listen another history lecture. However, Dr Phillips was different from Ed. Her heart shaped face reflected her long mourning. Miles was a no-nonsense type man, but he felt himself surprised when he realized he was sorry for her. Melinda Phillips was not mourning for her lover, she was mourning for losing someone so crucial in her life. A real friend, a companion. She respected and trusted Timothy Bailey, just DS Miles respected and trusted his wife. His Judy. He also loved her, but his love was the amalgam of friendship, loyalty, respect and his knowledge of Judy was the only woman who had ever understood him.

Ray Miles was also feeling pity. He somehow knew this black haired woman had loved Dr Bailey, but she had never demanded anything more than he could give. She was a strong female, a warrior knew what loving and losing meant it.

“When the war escalated, Sobek joined into the Set forces while Taweret joined to the Horus’s side. Time God Iah, he was friend with Osiris and Thoth, he naturally supported Horus. Khay had his mother’s skills. Since Taweret chose to support Horus, for the sake of balance in universe Khay worked at Set’s side, but he was neutral and he only served as a healer. As far as I understand from Timothy’s translations from text, Khay was a charming, good hearted young man, he’s naively believed he could have stayed neutral in a war. He had almost black dark hair, and fair skin. Taweret had called him as my Raven. People usually assume ancient Egyptians were dark haired, and dark skinned. It’s not true. Ramesses II was a redhead, and had a fair skin, for example. The text says Iah had blond hair, and blue eyes like lapis lazulis. Iah had fallen in love with Khay at first sight. The lovers had kept their love hidden. They had met in a garden when the moon was full. One full moon, Set’s spies descended to the Earth, and found their secret love nest. Set had immediately realized he could use it to his own benefit. Iah was seized by enemy forces, and Set told Khay had betrayed him, and bragged about how he had become his lover. Iah escaped and wanted to see his lover.”

“Yes, it’s going to be end badly.” Miles sighed.

“I don’t want you to bore with details. Khay didn’t know Iah was captured, or Set’s treacherous plan. It didn’t say in the text how he learned, but Thoth, The God of Wisdom, learned Set was lying. He desperately searched the sky and Earth to find his friend Iah before he would do something irreversible. Because neither of the Gods had known Khay was essential for the universal order until Ma’at, the Goddess of Justice and Order realized Thoth’s desperate search and asked about it. Now, Thoth and Ma’at, two powerful deities were following Iah’s steps to find him. They’re looking for him in pages and pages worth of writing. Iah unfortunately killed his lover in a rage of jealousy before they reached his garden. The night had come and the moon appeared full. It’s time to their lovemaking. It’s also symbolic, the time and the night get together for a peaceful sleep. Iah had started to cry when two deities told the truth, but it was too late. The Gods and Goddesses decided to break their war for a court. Taweret and Sobek demanded a severe punishment for Iah. Ma’at was angry. Khay was a necessity for the order. He was the carrier of Taweret’s Ivory Dagger, and it was lost during the turmoil. Even the God of Chaos didn’t know where it was. Someone had stolen it.”

“Set is also guilty. Why did they not want punishment for him?” Riley wondered.

“Iah could have chosen not to believe Set, and trust his lover. In the eyes of Egyptian Deity, Iah was guilty.”

“What was his punishment?” Miles looked at the anthropologist. He had been startled when Melinda described Iah as blond haired, and blue eyed man.

“When Iah learned Raven was innocent. He hadn’t bear the fact that he killed the man he loved beyond anything. They placed a curse on him. The curse was so powerful that the stars’s lights went out for a moment, the Earth covered with pure darkness since all of the deities had an agreement on something for a first time.”

Miles pinched the bridge of his nose. He managed to calm himself as Riley looked a bit pale. “Then?” Riley muttered.

“Iah would die, he would live, he would meet, and he would watch the death of his lover knowing he’s the reason again and again. They locked him in a vicious cycle of life. Born, live, and die.”

“A bit harsh, isn’t it?” Miles said coldly.

“Old deities were always certain, and merciless with their punishments, DS Miles.”

“There is no infinite punishment. It has to be ended somewhere.” Riley said.

Melinda smiled. “You’re right, our problem is some part of the scroll lost in time, so we don’t know what Iah’s penance was. Iah’s sentence didn’t give enough satisfaction to Goddess Taweret though. He had put a demon on Iah’s tail to torment him. The scroll said there were no nightmares before Iah’s falling. When the time and night seperated, people started to dream nightmares. It’s just rather a long and a fanciful explanation of day and night cycle, and sleeping.”

“But Dr Bailey believed it was true.” Miles reminded.

“Yes, and it brought his end. Tim was sick, he believed he was cursed. He gave up so easily.” Melinda inhaled a long suffering breath. “Do you want to know what was the scariest thing in the story?”

“What was it?” Miles asked, shifting slightly in his chair.

“Before he gave his last breath, Khay whispered something, it was the real curse I suppose.  _No one will ever love you like I do, you’ll never love anyone like you love me._ ”

“Yes, it’s a curse.” Miles said coldly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miles and Riley stopped for a moment when they’re on the outside. Both of them were seemed flustered and confused.

“Why didn’t you ask about the demon?” Megan said. She was restless as Miles stared out at their car.

“It won’t change anything.” Miles replied at last. “What do you think now?”

“You said Louise Iver came over like a sweet old lady, and placed a poisonous idea in my head. She did do it to everyone, including you and the boss. What if this is her another attempt to place ideas in our heads? What if she wants us to believe that she’s a demon from an ancient era?”

“Did you just try to say the boss is Iah, and Kent is Khay?”

“I saw your face, Skip. You’ve already taken the bait. All of these similarities are disturbing.” Megan said seriously.

“Did you take it?”

Riley swallowed. “Perhaps. Kent and I talk sometimes. He mentioned DI Chandler trusted him without questioning his loyalty in the first days, then he didn’t know why, but his trust had been damaged and he had accused him for being a mole in Kray case. The pattern can be seen quite easily.”

“So should we believe reincarnations and curses?”

Riley glanced at the sergeant, giving him a tired smile. “What do we have to lose other than our dignities if anyone would hear? They would laugh at us but what if it is the truth? You told us the police used psychics in the past, what is the difference between believing a psychic and believing an ancient curse?”

“I don’t know. Get in the car, Riley.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joe lay awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He’d never thought his life would have turned into a mess. Everything had planned at the beginning, clear and without any complication. His steps were written by other people, and he hadn’t objected. It had been simple in this way until his face appeared on the front pages of newspapers. He was the man who was the reason of Ripper’s escape. Something did not only slip in his career, but also it snapped in his life. There was a new longing he didn’t feel it before. He could see the numbers on the alarm clock, two thirty after midnight. There was no lover to call, no one to wake him/her up when he felt himself alone and numb. He didn’t have pictures of a lover. He only had a few photographs of his family. He never experienced the most romantic time of my life moment. The reality was Joseph Chandler had never fallen in love, he had never been a part of a relationship. No one in his family had questioned the lack of lovers in Joe’s private life. His mother was not herself anymore. His father died when he was a child, and Uncle Anderson had only been interested in his career path. DI Chandler’s relationship with his other relatives simply described as cold and distant. He was still being invited to weddings at least.

His entire life had programmed, he had always felt safe in this way. He did not feel comfortable anymore, not even in his flat. Joe also didn’t like to fact that no one wondered anything about him. He assumed the significant absence of lovers at the age of thirty eight would pull someone’s attention in a normal family. Joe had cousins and all of them were married with kids. DI Chandler dutifully sent birthday and Christmas cards every year. Some of his relatives were enough gracious to send back a reply. Even before his father had died, Joe had been battling his demons. Nightmares. He usually had seen himself as a shadow trapped in somewhere dark and cold. His father had been a strict man, single-minded and overbearing. He had had certain ideas about his son’s future. None of them had been included therapy sessions. Later, the only father figure remained in his life, Uncle Anderson also didn’t believe in shrinks for the future of a bright police officer.

Joe shook his head, slowly turning his head on the pillow. It would have probably been so different if he had therapy when he was a child. Joe closed his eyes, praying for a little sleep. His mind was his enemy, whenever he closed his eyes, he was seeing a particular face. A face framed with unruly dark hair, emphasised by huge brown eyes and fair skin. The scary thing was he easily remembered this face from his childhood nightmares. He’d never reached him in his dreams. Joe was also afraid of the image had burned in his mind. A blond man, broken and hopeless. His blue eyes had already been dead, young Joe had known the man would be dead too, soon. He was afraid of mirrors while he was growing up. He could easily see in mirrors he was the blond man. Powerful, but broken.

Something was wrong in his head or his soul, and Joe knew he wasn’t getting better. He had always been keeping his distance from other people because he didn’t want to cause any additional stress on himself. Being in a relationship would cause much more strain than it’s worth, especially you really loved someone. Joseph didn’t want to fall in love. The consequences would be devastating, he had seen it. He believed he was old enough to distinguish the differences between love and like, but he had never fallen in love. Joe simply didn’t know what it was like. Joseph was trying to convince himself, Kent was nothing more than a colleague. He failed miserably.

Kent was his siren’s call. Before Emerson Kent, he’d never wondered about someone’s private life, but he’d seen Kent with a date a month ago. The stabbing pain he had felt in his gut was the jealousy, he knew it and he didn’t like it. It seemed DC Kent liked elderly men. He was at least twenty years older than Emerson. Kent looked happy, his face alight with joy while he was speaking with the man animatedly. His date was so handsome that Joe was afraid of himself as he realized he would easily kill him.

Joe found DC Kent was more bearable than the others. He usually felt himself restless if Kent wasn’t with them, but anything deeper than basic friendship scared him badly. He already had his own problems. His OCD was frequently shown its ugly face whenever he exposed stress. Calming his demons were getting difficult in each day. He’d spend his entire life avoiding relationships.

_Among the things he’d ever done in his life, checking Kent’s phone had been the only thing Joe was truly ashamed of doing it. Kent had forgotten his phone on his desk. It happened two weeks after he’d seen Kent with a man in the pub. Joe hadn’t realized it until the phone beeped. He had been alone as usual in that Friday night, and he hadn’t had any plans for the weekend. He’d glanced around the room when he took the damned phone. His conscience whispered he was going to make a huge mistake, but he did it anyway. Joseph frowned as he’d found out there was no name related to the number. If the sender was the man he’d seen in the pub, it seemed bit strange Kent didn’t save his name._

_“You are late.”_

_Joe had read every message until he’d heard Kent’s foot steps. Joe had put the phone on the desk, and returned to his office, closing the door firmly. He didn’t want to meet Kent._

_“Where are you?”_

_“Em, call me. I am worried.”_

_His phone was quietly waiting Kent on the desk. Joe looked down at the papers as if he’d been working while Kent entered the room, walking in haste, and checked his phone nervously. Emerson hadn’t said goodbye to him._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kent woke slowly. He was disoriented, blinking a few times as he realized there was another man sitting on the chair next to his bed. Kent’s sight was little blurred. He recognized the stoic looking man. He really knew him, but the neuronal activity in his brain still didn’t fire up in that moment. His visitor was tall, dark haired like him, but he had hazel-green eyes instead of brown.

“Dad?” Kent groaned as his brain finally caught up the reality, feeling the disappointment. He transferred to the normal room in the morning. Joe neither called nor visited him. Kent was wondering if he did something wrong during past week.

“Are you waiting someone else?” His voice was a husky baritone, amusing.

“No.” Kent lied even if he wasn’t a good liar. Matthew Kent immediately caught the tone, but he didn’t comment. “What time’s it?”

“Three in the morning.”

“How?” Kent looked confused. He was sure three in the morning wasn’t in the visiting hours.

“Call in a favour.” Matthew shrugged. “I’ve always thought shoot this man incident was going to end when I was retired from military.”

“It seems it doesn’t end.” Emerson sighed, he tried to pull himself up, but he failed. Matthew stood up, leaned into the bed, placing his hands under Emerson’s armpits. He supported his son’s thin frame patiently as Kent leaned back to the pillow, gasping for a breath.

“How are you feeling?”

“Bit groggy. Please sit down dad. My neck is aching.”

Matt, his family and his friends called him Matt, sat on the chair with a half-smile. The plastic chair creaked under the weight of him. Emerson winced when he heard the sound. At the height of six-five, honourably discharged Captain Matthew Kent was taller than the most of the world population. Kent felt strange sensing of safety since his father was taller and bulkier than Joseph Chandler. Matt could easily crack his bones if he knew the inspector broke his son’s heart. The only problem was Kent was an honest man, and Joe had never given him a hope.

“You scared me,  _again_.”

“Sorry, dad.” Kent sighed in resignation.

Matt was a good father; reliable and understanding. He also was a specialist on paternal guilt trip methods. There were crow-feet around his hazel-green eyes, his dark hair decorated with grays, but he still was a handsome guy with an impressive frame, muscled and broad-shouldered, Emerson looked like a runt of the litter beside him. He was just twenty years old when his twins were born. Matt had grown up with them. He loved his children, and had never estranged from them even if his marriage had ended ages ago. Erica and Emerson usually always his themselves behind his large body whenever the things went a little downhill with their mother. Erica always enjoyed the advantages of being number one in Emily’s eyes, while Emerson was closer to Matt than his mother.

“I like to pretend I know what is going in head of yours. I feel you are upset, but I don’t know why.” Matt looked at his eyes directly. “Will you tell me why you are upset? Do I have to make a guess? Trouble in love life?”

“What love life?” Kent snorted. “A sea urchin gets more action than me.”

Matt raised his eyebrows. He’d never been a meddling type. His son was 28 years old, he wasn’t the prince charming but, he’s handsome. Even if Emerson didn’t have a serious relationship, Matt assumed he had a sex life at least. It seemed he was wrong.

“So you don’t have anyone?”

“There is someone I would like him to visit or call me at least.” Kent said hesitantly.

His father had been the first man Kent had told he liked boys. He’d expected a disaster, instead of he had learned Matt also liked men too. His father confessed he was bisexual. It had been the strangest moment in Emerson’s life. They had cried, laughed and talked through the night, and Kent had felt in his veins Matt loved him unconditionally.

“Your boyfriend?”

Kent shook his head, biting his lower lip nervously. “He isn’t my boyfriend. He doesn’t know I love him”

“Who is he? Did you talk to him?” Matt put his hand on his son’s, squeezing lightly for comfort.

“My DI. His name is Joseph Chandler. I can’t talk, Dad. I love him, but he’s straight.” Matt didn’t laugh. He could understand the pain of unrequited love.

“There was a boy in the school. Alan. He was my senior. We’re friendly, but I couldn’t have had a chance to survive in academy if someone knew I liked him in that way so I never talked about it. I wanted him to love me, but he’s as straight as an arrow. He never learned I was fancied him. He is married with five kids now. My heart still skips a beat whenever I see him.”

“Oh,” Kent murmured.

“I’d met your mother just after my graduation, and it had been so easy to fall in love with her. She’s beautiful, smart and lively. When I learned he was married, I’d only felt regret. He could probably have wrung my neck if I’d told him.” Matt snorted at the end.

“Did you love my mother?” Matt didn’t draw a sharp breath or winced. He smiled tiredly.

“Yes, I loved her. We still care each other, but it’s better in this way. I’d rarely understood Emily when we were married. We’re not suitable for each other. We didn’t insist on disaster, at least. She’s happy with Garett, and I am happy with my life.”

“Are you really happy?”

“I didn’t think I could have loved someone after Alan, but I loved your mother. I’d thought I didn’t want to be in a relationship again when we’re divorced. I’ve been alone for so long, I now feel I am ready for a relationship.”

“Is there any candidate?” Kent grinned.

“Not, yet.” Matt laughed. “You should tell him.”

“I can’t.” Kent sighed. “I am not ashamed being in love with him, but it simply won’t work. He’s my superior, and it would be frowned up by the upstairs.”

“Are you sure he’s straight?”

“Well, Skip believes that he’s gay, or he’s bisexual at least.” Kent said bitterly. “Mansell and Riley claim he’s an asexual.”

“What do you  _think_ , Emerson?”

“There was a woman, Morgan Lamb, I know he liked her very much. He couldn’t gather himself up for a while after her death. The thing that hurt me is I was the only one giving a chance to him at the beginning. He’d suddenly thought I was the mole in Kray case. He didn’t believe me when I expressed my doubts about Morgan. He forced me to apologize to her. We were getting along fine at the start. Something happened I didn’t know, and he’d lost his trust. He acts like he’s interested once in a while. It’s really frustrating.” Emerson licked his lips, worry in his eyes. “He has a severe OCD, but he doesn’t know I am aware of it. It’s hard to explain, he did all those things because of his OCD or not.” Matt’s hazel-green eyes met his son’s.

“Tell me everything.” He demanded.

“Do you remember the night I was late for our appointment two weeks ago?” Matt nodded in silence. “I forgot my phone on my desk. When I came back to station, he was alone in his office, but I discovered my messages were read...” Kent’s voice was thin, he paused nervously.

“He  _checked_   _your_  phone?” Matt exclaimed.

“Riley was there before I left, I don’t think she did it. I am tired of trying to read into his words or his actions. I am tired of pining over a man he doesn’t feel anything towards me.”

“I don’t wish to see you hurt.” Matt said. “You can’t win without a fight, but pick your battles carefully, Emerson.”

“Alright.” Kent suddenly looked tired. He yawned.

“You should rest.” Matt leaned, and kissed his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the story a little bit, and names corrected for the real pronunciations of Egyptian Deities. (Thanks for my friend harmlessengineer).  
> Iah: God of Time  
> Taweret: The ancient Egyptian goddess of childbirth and fertility. Protector of doctors, and midwives.  
> Sobek: Also Lord of Water, Lord of Fayoum. God of the Nile, the Army, military, fertility and of crocodiles.  
> Thoth: God of Knowledge, the Moon, Measurement, Wisdom, the Alphabet, Records, Thought, Intelligence, Meditation, the Mind, Logic, Reason, Reading, Hieroglyphics, Magic, Secrets, Scribes, and Writing (he might have been very busy).  
> Khay: It is a baby boy name from New Kingdom. He is the son of Taweret and Sobek. According to complex phylogeny trees in Egyptian Deity, Sobek had a son, and his name was Khonsu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe remembers a little, Miles investigates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all comments, kudos and read.

_The night had come, cloudless sky was illuminating by the lights of full moon. It must have been the time of happiness for God Iah, but not. His heart cried in misery, colorless tears smearing his face. The shame, that awful, self loathing shame. He didn’t want to share his guilt, but the stubborn Thoth didn’t leave him alone._

_“There is always a way.” Thoth said. Those dark eyes locked on Iah’s pale face. Time God barely realized his friend’s words. Thoth hardened his grip on Iah’s shoulder. “There’s always a way, Iah.”_

_Iah shook his head as if he’d been awaken from a long sleep. “W-What?”_

_“You did something unforgivable. I am not sure I would forget, my dearest friend Iah destroyed an innocent soul.”_

_Iah didn’t want forgiveness. He raised his eyes, biting his lower lip, tears beginning to pool behind those beautiful blue orbs. Thoth thought Iah’s eyes liked the ocean that he’d ever seen in his life in once, dark and stormy yet warm and ready. So many conflictions._

_Were eyes really the windows of soul? Thoth didn’t believe it._

_“Then why are you here? Entertaining yourself with my pain?”_

_“Set is also guilty, they didn’t listen to me. Did you love him, Iah?”_

_“I didn’t only love him, I was in love with him.” Iah held dark haired God’s hands with a pleading expression in his face. “Can you...can you bring him back? I beg you Thoth, you are that powerful. Please, my oldest friend.”_

_Thoth sighed. “I can’t. His Ka is with Anubis. Anubis swore to Ma’at to protect him. If I do what you say, a new war begins.”_

_“Then, death becomes my treacherous heart. I can’t remove my existence from this world myself, help me.”_

_Thot didn’t care. Those words were coming from a grieving mouth. “Time is a thief. How good are you? You steal everything since the first day of universe. You can trick their sentence, and you can rejoin with your love again.”_

_Iah looked at him, not sure about being hopeful or scared. “How?” He asked hesitantly._

_“You killed him, Iah. You didn’t believe his love. He could never love you again. Even if he hates you, you still can be with him. I should warn you, the way I am going to offer is not an easy journey.”_

_“Tell me. Please give me a chance, chance for forgiveness. I can prove myself to him. I can prove my love to him. Please.”_

_Thoth murmured his words to Iah’s ears. He kissed his forehead._

_“The way needs changing, Iah. Evolving. Your heart is tainted. Ma’at never accepts tainted hearts into her house. No war lasts forever, none of the species will existed forever. One day our species will end, but you will live in some way. The most difficult journey is the going alone. You must be ready to be alone, my friend.”_

_“Thoth...”_

_“You will see the rise and fall of civilizations. You will see wars and treaties. You will see such beauties and such uglinesses. I have a wish...carry the thought of us in your mind during your journey, remember us even though we are not very kind to ourselves. I am selfish like rest of us. I don’t want to be mourned, but I want to be remembered. When the time comes, when your hands holding your beloved’s hands again remember my prophecy.”_

_Iah held his breath. Thoth was a powerful seer. “I promise.” He whispered._

_“I saw a long and long tormenting, but enlightening journey. You will change, and learn. I saw you in a strange world. It will be crowded, and dirty. However, such zest of life and such rush I dreamt behind my eyes. Long towers, iron carriers, flying monsters. I wish I could see this world with my own eyes. Life will be awesome in there. You will see cruelty, and mercy. You will lose your hope, and gain again in such a short of moment. Khay will be in this world without knowing who you are, or you won’t know who really is, but he will love you when he will see you at the first time. That will be your last circle. That will be your last chance. That cycle wouldn’t end in tears if you choose wisely. Evolve my friend, change. Be a man who distributes justice in the world, the future world needs it. Be a good man who will love his beloved forever.”_

_“I will.” Iah hugged his friend._

_This was the last time Iah had seen his friend, the capricious fate had different games for him in her mind._

xxxxxxxx

No one, even Morgan’s death, had ever made Joseph feel like that. Joe didn’t understand the root of his emotions, and he wasn’t ready for an exploration.  Miles and Riley had found something disturbing. He hadn’t time for complications in his life. His nightmares began again. He was in the perfect garden again, waiting his lover. Those dreams always ended with his hand in blood, blood of his long lost lover. Could he believe it? Should he? He was a rational man, didn’t believe in curses or reincarnations. Then who was this lover whom looked like Kent so much? A beautiful young man holding his face in his hands, kissing him wildly and...Joseph Chandler was ashamed of his dreams.

 Emerson Kent was a distraction, a complication, but he wasn’t an error.  He should have let Kent move away from him. He should have cut his emotions at the beginning. It was his fault, not Kent’s. There was a time Joseph Chandler had thought he could have accepted Kent into his life. However, the moment was short, and temporary. The thought had been ruined by the fact that Kent had a lover.

Joseph leaned back into his chair as Miles entered his office. He looked more weathered than normal today. They stared each other for a moment.

“Kent is discharged from the hospital.” Miles said.

“Is he OK?”

“He’s fine. He is going to stay with his father for a week.”

“Did he...did he ask about me?”

“No.” Miles replied curtly. “Did you call him?”

Joe shook his head, sighing. “I am sorry, Miles. I am a coward.”

“You are not a coward. You’re stubborn. Are you aware that both of you behaving like a sulking lovers?” The silence in the room was tense. It was obvious Joe was angry, but DS Miles was holding himself barely, too. Joe was the first one to give up.

“Please sit down, Ray.” Miles nodded. He sat down on the leather chair, waiting. “I know you want my happiness, Kent’s happiness. Do you know Kent has a lover?”

“What? He hasn’t got a lover. If he has I know it.” Miles laughed.

Joe ignored him, rubbing his temples. “I saw him with a man a month ago. He looked very happy. It’s not right to force people for something that would never happen.”

Miles knew everything about his team’s life. He couldn’t have missed if Kent had a boyfriend. His eyes narrowed with the sudden realization. Joseph Chandler was an idiot, and wonderfully he was a jealous idiot. Ray smiled briefly. He could work with jealousy.

“Describe him.”

Joe winced. “Pardon?”

“Describe his boyfriend. I maybe know him.”

“Taller than me. Probably six-five. Chestnut hair, hazel eyes. He’s also older than Kent, mid forties to fifty. Broad shouldered, handsome.” The tone of his voice sounded bitter at the end.

Miles swallowed back his laugh, and Joe deserved laughing at his face. Instead, he took a deep breath. “I know him. Kent loves him, and he loves Kent back unconditionally.”

Joe realized his heart was beating fast. Something formed in his stomach. He hated the feeling. Jealousy. The green eyed monster roared in his mind. He hated that man. Joe closed his eyes, accepting the defeat. “Thank you for being honest with me.”

“His name is Matthew. Ex-SAS. Retired. We went for a pint couple of times. He’s a fine man, and a good father.”

“I hope he is not married.” Joe said in anger. If this Matthew would do something to break Kent’s heart, he should be ready to meet Joseph Chandler’s fury.

“Divorced.”

Ray could see his anger, his eyes darkened with some emotion, and Ray scared. Sergeant Miles shaken inwardly as he realized the ancient story about Khay and Iah could be true. The man under the surface was a jealous one. Iah killed his lover, because he had believed Khay had betrayed him.  Joe’s mind and his body tired of conflicting emotions. His existence wasn’t in peace. It wouldn’t until he would accept himself. Joseph was living in a self-imposed exile. Miles sensed the danger, the accumulating pressure of feelings without a relief valve. Joseph Chandler was going to explode if he wouldn’t find a way to release the stress.

“Can I have some moment alone?”

Ray frowned, inhaling slowly, and let his breath out. His eyes settled on Joe’s face. “Joe...” He said softly. “You are jealous of Matthew, aren’t you?”

“Does it really matter?” Joe asked tiredly.

“Yes, it does matter. Are you jealous?”

“Why do you insist? We are more pressing matters to attend to.”

“Did you ask Kent about Matthew?”

“No.” Joe sounded impatient.

“You are an idiot, Joseph Chandler.”

“Hey.” Joe snapped in anger as he raised from his chair.

“If you asked Kent, he could have told you why they loved each other deeply. Matt is his father, he cares his son very much, and he would wring your neck if you’ll break Kent’s heart.”

Joe froze, looking speechless for a moment. “What did you say?” He said weakly.

“I said Matthew Kent is your DC’s father. You fictionalized something didn’t exist in your head, and you believed it. This is dangerous, Joe. Leave the I am not going to call him for his safety crap, you didn’t want to see him because you believed he had a lover. Tell me the truth, and I’ll leave you alone.”

Miles remained silent as he stared at him. He was right as usual. It was dangerous. Joe had simply assumed Kent had a boyfriend. He didn’t ask, he had just assumed. Their eyes met, and Miles smiled to encourage him.

“I hate you when you are right.” Joe said in surrender.

“Good.” Miles replied approvingly. “Why don’t you call Kent?”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“For God’s sake.” Miles shook his head in despair. “You can tell you’re worried about him. I need to talk to Ed. Call him.”

Miles didn’t wait his reply.

Xxxxxxxxx

“Who was the caller?”

Matt asked as he watched his son’s face carefully. Kent seemed stunned. His hand clenched around his phone. He was laying on Matt’s sofa. He had been in pain in the morning, thinking about Joe, but he was confused now. Something in Joe’s voice caused stirring the butterflies in his stomach. Emerson had had lovers in the past. However, he’d never loved any of them like he loved Joseph Chandler. That love was exhausting him. Whenever he decided to end this mess, Joe was finding a way to enter his heart again.

“It was Joe.”

“Your DI?” Kent nodded quietly. “He finally called you. What did he say?”

“He’s worried about me. Apologizing for not calling me before.  I am already missed by my team.”

“You are missed by your team or by him?” Matt said with a mischievous grin.

Kent felt his cheeks were blushed. “I wish I knew.”

“Does he know you are staying with me?”

“Skip informed him.”

“I’d like to meet the man who stole my son’s heart.”

His tone was light, but something in his eyes made Kent uncomfortable. Emerson never underestimated his father. Matt wrapped an arm around Kent’s shoulders, leaning his thin frame into his chest. His son’s scent filled his nose, mixed with the smell of antiseptics.  

“Dad...” Kent murmured hesitantly. He was safe. The large, wamth body could protect him from everything, even he could protect him from his own heart.

“He rules your heart. I feel it. You must be careful, Em. It is dangerous to give someone such a power.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“What do you suggest?” Miles asked heavily.

Ed Buchan crossed his arms on his chest. Visiting by DS Miles was a rare occasion. They didn’t get along. However, they had something in common. Both men wanted to protect Joe, and Kent.

“I’ve found someone. You should talk with her about Timothy Bailey.”

“Who is she?”

“Dr Alisha String. She knew Timothy Bailey from the museum. They were friends.”

“Did she say something about Dr Phillips?”

Ed looked at him in a restless manner. “She said Melinda Phillips was blind. She was in love with Timothy Bailey, and living in a dream where she believed he was an asexual.”

“I should have known.” Miles sighed.

Ed took a shaky breath. “You must speak to her, Ray. I felt she knew something, but she didn’t want to share with me. I am worried about Melinda Phillips’s story.”

“Tell me.” Miles went stiff with coldness. Ed extended a file.

“They’re photographs, and translations from an unsuccesfull excavation in 1920’s. The team didn’t find a tomb. Instead of they had found papers.” Miles opened the file and skimmed over the photographs.

“So?”

“Look at the words on it, Ray! Can you read?”

Ray Miles finally realized, he could read it since the words were written in English. A very old English. He narrowed his eyes. “What is it, English?”

“Old English. Anglo Saxon. It’s the earliest form of English with its Latin translation. Chester Fleck was the head. He thought it was a very bad prank since it was impossible to find something written in Old English in an Egyptian digging site. Radiocarbon dating didn’t invent so Fleck had never learned the real age of the scroll. I went to archives, and checked the log. Dr Timothy Bailey wanted a radiocarbon dating for the scroll in 1994. The university accepted his request. The scroll dated back almost seven hundred years ago.”

“What are you talking about?”

“It’s about the endless nightmare of Iah, the God of Time. The writer of those papers was an adventurer. He had met Iah while The God of Time disguised himself as a merchant in Constantinople. He listened his tormenting story. Iah had accepted his sins, the crime he had done thousands years ago. He confessed he had been sentenced by his own family. Iah had cried because Khay never remembered him until the end of the cycle.”

“Seven hundred years ago?” Miles gulped. He didn’t like it. “End of the cycle? What does it mean?”

“Khay couldn’t remember Iah until the moment of his death. The cycle is always ended with Khay’s death, and Iah killed himself after it for a new cycle.” Ed looked at him, begging for a solution silently.

“Do you believe it, Ed?” Miles asked in alarm.

“We need Bailey’s notes. He could have picked up clues chronogically in his search. We need them.”

“I can’t force, Joe. He will speak to her when he is ready, but I can talk with Dr String. It would be helpful.”

“There is no mention of a demon in those papers. It seems Sobek, father of Khay had secretly come to the Earth, and found a body to invade. He was tired of waiting, and he decided to protect his son. Sobek and Iah had met, it’s not hard to guess, their argument wasn’t a docile one. Sobek is different from the others. Khay never remembers his past until the last moment, Iah remembers his sin when he is in a certain age. Sobek always reincarnates with the ability of remembering everything.”

“So?”

“If Kent is Khay, who would be his father?”

“Shit.”

“Sobek shouldn’t have come to the world, and meddled with his sentence. His thoughtless action changed the way of Iah’s curse. Sobek said in the argument if Iah proves that he would never do something like that again, he could ask Ra for forgiveness. It was a binding promise, Ray. If all of these are facts, Iah is not only tormenting in his punishment, he is also trying to prove himself to Sobek, and Ra is waiting. You might think their paths were crossed frequently, but it wasn’t. We can accept Khay is Kent, and Iah is Joe, hypothetically of course.”

“Of course.” Ray murmured in pain.

“The last time they had met before Joe and Kent, it must have been ninety years ago. Jack Chandler killed his flatmate, Ellis Karl. They had been sharing a flat for eight years. No one talked, but everyone knew they were lovers. Jack hanged himself after he killed his lover. The family was afraid of a scandal. Their deaths reported as an accident.”

 “I’ve a headache. A huge one.”

“I know the feeling.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miles immediately disliked Alisha String. His senses was on alert. Something was really irritating about her. She wasn’t strong looking like Melinda Phillips, yet Miles had been felt, she was more powerful than her. Dr String was a beautiful image of a vivid female. Her self confidence was overwhelming. She reminded him DI Mina Norroy. Same attitude, same posture. Same regardless beauty. She was polite, but Miles knew his dislike wasn’t one sided.

“Mr Buchan said you’re interested in Timothy Bailey, and you’d spoken with Melinda.”

Ray nodded. “Were you friends?”

“With Tim, yes. With Melinda, no. She didn’t like me.”

“May I ask why?” Ray wasn’t surprised against her declaration.

“She was angry with me. Melinda had been living in a dream. I tried to warn her, but she didn’t listen. She accepted whatever Tim said to her without thinking. I also warned Tim to being honest with her. Melinda thought I wanted Tim, but I didn’t. She’d supposed they’re happy. In reality, they didn’t discuss anything important. Their life was a charade.”

“What was he lying about?”

“Tim had a lover, Sergeant Miles. An army officer. He didn’t come out for the sake of his lover. The saddest thing was Melinda’s father, Myrion, knew everything about him and the officer. He didn’t do anything.”

“You seem you know a lot of things, Dr String. Why did he not do something to prevent it?” Ray asked mildly.

“They graduated from the same university. They belonged to a kind of society. Myrion and Tim shared their secrets, and protected each other. Myrion thought he could have found a way to explain it when the time came.”

“Did he relieve when Tim Bailey died?”

Her face slightly paled. “You must understand. Myrion could have done anything to protect him. He was tired of Melinda’s blindness. Myrion always wanted a son. He’d found that son in Timothy.”

“What are you implying, Dr String?”

“I am not sure Tim was dead, DS Miles.” Her stare was cold. Miles hesitated for a moment. Was she serious? She looked deadly serious. He couldn’t laugh at the thought.

“Where did you get this idea?” Ray said cautiously. “Dr Phillips inherited his estate with certain conditions. Do you think he allowed it if he was alive?”

“She didn’t inherit his money. Where did it go? Tim wasn’t a poor man. She only had his works, and I bet on she doesn’t have all of his studies.”

“His body was autopsied. The coronary confirmed he died from a pancreatic cancer.”

“Melinda believed he had cancer, but Tim had never talked about it. He convinced himself he was cursed. However, he never said he had cancer. A man like Myrion Phillips would have altered the records easily. They might look like a bunch of loonies, but the family has billions.”

“Billions.” Miles murmured.

“He also had connections. He would have designed Tim’s escape.”

“What do you know about his lover?” The sudden change of the topic caught her in surprise.

“I don’t know his name. Tim only mentioned him once. He said he was a handsome, and brave man.”

“His book. Did you read it?”

“The Poisionous Gold. Yes. You should know Myrion supported his madness even he fueled it. He was his mentor.”

Detective Sergeant Ray Miles was a good cop. He was tough and firm. He could tell whether a witness was lying or not. She didn’t think she was lying. She believed in her words. Her mood changed. She had been arrogant at the beginning, but she acted more friendly now. Miles knew the reason. Dr String confessed her heavy burden, she couldn’t change the past, however, she didn’t have to carry it with her anymore.

“Myrion Phillips. Is he alive?”

“Unfortunately not. Myrion died a year ago, natural causes. He was ninety years old.”

“Dr Bailey stated in his will his papers could be only given to a particular person. He described this person to Dr Phillips. Dr Phillips refuses to give them someone else.”

“Then, you won’t take those papers unless this person would go to see her. After Myrion’s death, Melinda is the only owner of the museum, and her elder sister Maryanne is the manager of their money. You should be aware of Maryanne is very protective about her sister or her family’s name. She has got a line of lawyers under her hands.”

“Nice.” Ray said in a low voice. Her warning was clear.

“But you also should know that Maryanne had never liked the bond between Tim and Myrion. Timothy wasn’t her favorite human being on earth. Myrion was a ruthless man, and he never made them forget they’re girls.”

“If Myrion did help Tim, could she know it?”

“She can access everything now. Bank accounts, journals of old heads of their family.”

“Thank you, Dr String. You’re very helpful.”

When Miles reached the outside, he wasn’t happy. What would he do? He watched the crowd filling in the street. Life was on move. Would he visit Kent, and ask to his father if he’s Sobek or not? Would he go to the museum, and want to talk with Maryanne? Neither of those options were charming. What if Dr String was right? What if Timothy Bailey was alive? Did he escape from the curse? What the fuck had happened to the demon? Was Louise Iver the demon? Ray wasn’t in the mood for confrontations. He was exhausted to his bones.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Em? Are you hungry?” Matt called from the kitchen.

“No.”

His father wasn’t the best cook in the world, but the meals were edible at least. Kent felt himself slightly nauseous. His arm was throbbing in pain despite the fact that he took a painkiller half an hour ago.

Matt entered the living room. He frowned. “Are you sure? You haven’t eaten since the morning.”

“I don’t think my stomach can stand anything harder than a soup.”

“Are you alright, son?”

“When can I take another pill?”

“Not in four hours. Are you in pain?” Kent nodded.

“I can give you something herbal for sleeping. Do you want it?”

“Let me remind you father, I am a cop. It should be better if I don’t know anything about your herbal remedies.”

“It’s a chamomile tea, you moron.” Matt said tenderly.

Kent laughed, then his face contorted in pain. “Ow! I think I need something harder than a chamomile tea, preferably something with ethyl alcohol.”

“Not a chance. You can’t mix painkillers and alcohol.”

“I am in pain, dad.”

“It means you are still alive, and if you want to stay alive, you shouldn’t mix them. You feel pain because you are thinking about pain.”

“Thank you.” He started to sulk, but Matt shrugged. He returned to the kitchen. When he came back, he held a cup.

“Drink your tea.” Kent sighed, but he took the china anyway. He was sleeping in twenty minutes later, Matt was watching his son’s face. He knelt at the side of the sofa. His hand hesitantly extended, touched his son’s cheek.

“My raven...” He whispered, caressed his son’s face. “My beautiful raven.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the story a little bit, and names corrected for the real pronunciations of Egyptian Deities. (Thanks for my friend harmlessengineer).  
> Iah: God of Time  
> Taweret: The ancient Egyptian goddess of childbirth and fertility. Protector of doctors, and midwives.  
> Sobek: Also Lord of Water, Lord of Fayoum. God of the Nile, the Army, military, fertility and of crocodiles.  
> Thoth: God of Knowledge, the Moon, Measurement, Wisdom, the Alphabet, Records, Thought, Intelligence, Meditation, the Mind, Logic, Reason, Reading, Hieroglyphics, Magic, Secrets, Scribes, and Writing (he might have been very busy).  
> Khay: It is a baby boy name from New Kingdom. He is the son of Taweret and Sobek. According to complex phylogeny trees in Egyptian Deity, Sobek had a son, and his name was Khonsu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles is a good detective, and he works on the case heartily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for every comments, kudos, bookmarks and reads.

DC Riley respected their DI. She worked for him, listened him, but she couldn’t understand why Kent loved him. Joseph Chandler wasn’t an easy man. His presence had a calming, yet exhausting effect on them. Joe and Kent had completely different personalities, however, Emerson believed his unrequited love. Megan tried to watch Joe in his office. He was sitting, and looking at the incident room in an absent state. Megan was sure he didn’t realize he was looking at the empty chair of Kent. DC Riley noticed a long time ago their DI liked to watching Kent. He monitored him carefully. While he watched Kent there was an expression on his face, always breaking Megan’s heart. Longing. What was he thinking about Kent? Their colleagues in the station thought Joseph Chandler was cold, distant and arrogant. Megan knew he was also compassionate, hard working and graceful. She could see his other sides. He was a nice man, handsome and good hearted.

DC Riley liked his smile. It was rare. His blue eyes sparkled with excitement whenever they worked on a case. However, the detective constable sensed there was something wrong with him. The coldness wasn’t an act. He always was the last one to leave the station, he always had some excuses not to join them for drinking. He was unwilling, and unyielding.

Megan was pretty sure Emerson Kent wouldn’t love him if he was just a handsome and normal guy. She’d seen their DI’s gaze on Kent. Something indecipherable was there. A mix of emotions so complicated that terrified Megan Riley. Kent had already captured his heart, but Joseph Chandler was a wild animal acting like a harmless and domesticated one. His grace masked the ruthless killer under the surface. Megan was aware of Ray also knew the cold hearted bastard beneath the bespoke suits.

Megan winced as someone touched her shoulder. She turned her head. Ray made a slight gesture with his head. “Talk.” He mouthed. Megan nodded in silence.

“What’s wrong?” She whispered.

“Not here. Meet me in the street.”

Megan rose from her chair. Joe was still looking at the Kent’s desk without realizing someone watching him. She found herself walking alongside Ray through the street. DS Miles summarized what he had found. Megan wrinkled her nose.

“What do you think?”

“If I had to guess, I’d say she believed herself. Bailey’s autopsy was done by Dr Samuel Murty. I knew him, and I can’t say he didn’t do it.”

“Why?”

Miles stopped. “Samuel Murty wasn’t a good man. He used to beat his wife, and his children. He died in a car accident, so we can’t question him.”

“What are we going to do?”

Ray regarded her for a second. “If you were Timothy Bailey, what would you do?”

“I would hide in the country.” Megan replied, staring out at the pedestrians on the street.

“Wouldn’t he ask for help?”

“Who would help him? His friends? He didn’t have a lot. His lover?” Megan and Ray eyed each other.

“Dr String doesn’t know anything about him except he was a soldier.”

“Where did he meet him?”

“A gay bar?” Miles offered. Megan smiled.

“He was a soldier, probably an officer. If someone recognized him, he would have been in huge trouble.  Timothy Bailey might have hesitated. They couldn’t go to a gay bar openly.”

“So?”

“There must be a place. A place where men like them could go.”

“How do we find it?”

“We need a gay man.”

Miles sighed. “Kent?”

“He’s too young.” Megan reminded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“What did you ask?” Kent was surprised. He woke up by his beeping phone. Matt had left a note on the coffee table, he was going to shopping. Kent was alone in the house. Did Ray just call him, and asked about gay bars in the city a decade ago?

“Do you know or not?” Miles said tersely.

Kent placed his hand on his forehead. It seemed everything in his world was in the orbit. His sergeant barked on the phone, his father had gone to shop, and he was not in pain for the moment. The thunder clouds weren’t floating above his head for now.

“There’s a place.” Kent shifted slightly.

“Then what’s its name?” Miles sounded edgy, and Kent didn’t want him to get off his nerves on him.

“The Pepper. It’s a well-known twenty years ago, but it isn’t now. It’s just a meeting point.”

“Do you know someone to talk?”

“I don’t hang out there much, Skip. It’s a bit expensive for me.”

“Do you know someone hangs out there?”

“No.”

“You are very helpful.”

“Sarcasm doesn’t help your case, Skip.” Miles laughed shortly.

“How are you?”

“Not bad. I am not in pain at least.”

“Did he call you?” Kent was nervous now.

He felt unexpected discomfort. He didn’t mind at the thought that his friends had a knowledge of his hopeless love before. It was a new, and nerve wrecking feeling. Kent ran his fingers through his hair.

“Yes.”

“Good. Give him a chance, Kent.”

“Skip...” Kent muttered hesitantly.

“No one can say love is easy. You won’t know unless you give him a chance.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Megan and Ray reached the steps leading to the bar, Ray understood what Kent meant. Expensive. He always felt himself restless in places like The Pepper. He didn’t belong there, and he knew it. Even Megan seemed nervous. The place was for poncy gits. Was Joe a poncy git? Yes. Sure. Their IDs opened the doors at least.

Megan smiled silently, she was amused at their sergeant’s annoyance. They followed the waiter into the depth of the bar. The waiter stopped in front of a door.

“Mr Chapman is waiting for you.”

Stephen Chapman was in the mid sixties. He had opened The Pepper twenty two years ago. Miles usually liked or disliked people immediately, but he couldn’t decide about Stephen Chapman. He was as skinny as a beanpole. His smile looked like a sincere one. He shook their hands, he was lean, but his handshake was strong.

“What do I owe for this honour, detectives?”

“We work on a cold case, Mr Chapman, and we need your help.” Megan said.

“My help? Yes, of course. What do you want to know?”

Miles pulled out Timothy Bailey’s picture from his pocket. “Do you recognize him?”

Stephen took the picture. He studied it carefully for a minute. “I have a very good face memory. Yes, I recognize him. He came The Pepper several years ago, but I don’t remember his name.”

“Timothy Bailey.” Miles offered. “Did he come alone?”

“No. He had a boyfriend. They’re nice people, very generous. You said you are working on a cold case. Did something happen to him?”

“He’s missing.”

“Oh.” There was a pause. “He was happy with him, you know? He was so in love.”

“His boyfriend. What was he like?” Megan asked.

“He was tall, six-four or six-five. Short haired. Broad shouldered, handsome. I remember his eyes, they were unusual hazel with green.”

 “Do you remember his name?” Miles added with a slight annoyance. Stephen Chapman was a good witness, and his words reminded him someone. The ropes of the past were getting tangled in every passing minute.

“I am sorry, no, but he was a soldier. He’d once mentioned he had just come from Afghanistan.”

“Thank you for your help, Mr Chapman.” Miles stood up, Megan looked puzzled at his sudden move.

When they’re outside, Megan opened her mouth, but Miles silenced her. “I think I might know who was Timothy Bailey’s lover.”

Megan blinked. “Really? Who’s he?”

“I need to confirm. Go to your home, and rest.”

“I can help you.”

“You need your beauty sleep.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt didn’t want to meet in his house. Miles found him in a bar, drinking a glass of wine. They stared each other silently. Matt sighed as he put the glass on the table. Matt’s voice hadn’t wavered when Miles asked for Timothy Bailey.

“This is so unexpected, Ray. He wasn’t just a fling for me. I was serious about him.”

“What happened?”

“He left me one day without a reason. I didn’t know he had cancer. If I knew...I tried to reach him, but he refused to talk to me. He died. I was alone again.”

“Why are you lying?” Matt didn’t wince. He kept his eyes on Miles’s face.

“I am not lying.”

“Did he find out something about you?”

“About me? He knew everything about me. I didn’t hide anything.”

“Did you tell him you’re an ancient God from Egypt?”

Matt barked out a laugh. “Are you drunk? I am not an ancient God.”

Miles didn’t care, he was tired. “I learned the story between Iah, and Khay. The last cycle began, Matt. I know you want to protect your son. Please be honest, Kent and Joe are in danger.”

Matt stared ahead, frowning. “If it’s a joke, it’s not amusing.”

“I am serious. They’re in danger.”

“There’s a time, someone more powerful than an ordinary human regarded as a God or Goddess.”

“Were you that powerful?”

“Perhaps. Humans have easily forgotten what had happened in the past. You think you are the only species living in this world.”

“Are there others?”

“Not anymore.”

“Are you human?” Miles felt he was calm, he would be bewildered, instead of he felt the joy of solving a problem.

“Yes. We were humans, a kind of. A sub-species originated from the city with rings.”

“What?”

“Atlantis, Ray. There was a time we were glorious, and arrogant about our power. Me and Iah are the only survivors. Everyone was dead.”

 “Atlantis?” Miles coughed. He was suspicious at that moment while he was just intrigued. Why did he confess everything so easily? Matt made a gesture with his hand, smiling.

“I am tired Sergeant Miles. I am tired of being alone. My family, my friends, my enemies....Everyone was dead. I no longer am feeling the hate. It’s gone, melted in the reality of the new world. What did you do Ray? When you realized the only man survived from your people was the man who killed your child?” Miles couldn’t tear his eyes from him. He could see his pain.

“What happened to the others?”

“Extinction. We were proud and arrogant. We thought we were superior to them. The birth rate gradually decreased over the centuries. We refused to take new blood from them. We died slowly.”

“Have you not done anything?”

“I’d tried, but no one had listened to me. The reason of my people’s end was arrogance. Ironic, isn’t it?” Matt snorted.

“You just keep saying that you both survived. What about Khay? Isn’t he a survivor?”

 “Somehow, but Khay was not powerful like us. We are from the inner city. His mother, Taweret was from the islands we ruled. Different populations of same sub-species. Every population developed different features and we divided ourselves according to those characteristics. Discrimination was a lifestyle for us.”

“But you married to her.” Miles said thoughtfully.

“I was always a kind of liberal.” Matt laughed suddenly. “It’s why I wasn’t famous like Horus or Set. No one remembers Sobek unless Googled his name. I have a Wikipedia page at least.”

Miles sighed. He liked Matthew Kent since the day they met. It was surprising he still liked him even though he learned he was a kind of alien in this world. “Why Egypt?”

“They’re smart, helpful and ready to improve people. It was a beautiful place to live, Ray. Desert, and river. Death and life. Egyptians were respectful. They believed in sorcery, and they thought our advanced science was magic.”

“So there is no reincarnation?”

“We learned something too. There was a magic, we created a technocrat civilization based on sorcery. It worked. It had lived for centuries. We had a mutualistic relationship with them when they decided there was no need for us, our decline had begun.”

“Iah?”

“He usually hanged out with Thoth. You can say our social circles were too different. I was known by my... well...crassness. I wasn’t invited family gatherings frequently.” He laughed harshly, blinking against the tears. “If I knew they were in a relationship, I would do everything to prevent it. They all thought Iah was a quiet and peaceful man, but I knew he was a cold possessive bastard. He wasn’t kind of a man I would approve for my child. What would you do, Ray? I did everything to prevent their meeting, and I failed through the centuries. Iah never learned, Khay never gave up. I was his enemy in the beginning, but I turned into a guardian for them.”

“The demon.” Miles murmured.

“Everyone thought Taweret pursued a revenge. It’s true she was devastated by our son’s death. However, she wasn’t cruel. She had believed in justice. Set had done it. I don’t know why, but he hated Iah. My biggest problem is the demon was from his realm. She could only listen to him, and Set had died a long time ago. She lost her master, but she is still faithful to him.”

Miles inhaled deeply. He learned the real identity of Louise Iver at least. He should be happy. “If you couldn’t kill her for so many years, then there must be a reason.”

“Perceptive as always. The demon and the curse were different things, when my family put a curse on Iah, they didn’t foresee Set had another plan. We had put the curse, and curse would only lift with a collective decision. I was in there when they did it so it bounded me. I couldn’t lift the curse since I am the only one remain. Set chose that demon and gave his blessings alone. I don’t have any power on her. She’s immune to me. I had a power long time ago, but I don’t have that power now. We shared the power, every word had gotten multiplied effects when all of us repeated it. My fire is weak now, and is not going to be strong since I am alone. I should have killed Iah.”

“Yes. You should have killed him. It’s too late now. We should talk about Timothy, I have interesting news for you.”

Xxxxxxxxx

Kent didn’t sleep well. He had not been dreamed or experienced nightmares, but he had been restless through his sleep. He felt something irritating was roaming under his skin. A kind of itch he couldn’t stop or reach.

Everything in life was temporary, nothing was fixed in the timeline of life. The surgeon in the hospital said he was lucky. What if he had broken his damn neck when he fell down the stairs? What if he had broken his back and become paraplegic? Kent knew the death was living with him in this job, but he wasn’t his friend. He wasn’t ready for the Angel of Death. He was scared, and Matthew had mentioned once only idiots were not afraid of the end. His father had been a soldier, he must have known.

The end and the trust impeccably tangled, and Emerson found himself lurching between distinct emotions. Scare and love. He tried to accept he was just a tiny little bundle of organic matter in the universe, an invisible dot that could disappear at any moment. It was impossible to regret his courage and proud had been hurt badly after the Krays’ attack. He had never talked about it with his father. Kent believed Matt could have understood, but he had never had gathered enough courage to speak. His father wasn’t a judgmental type, the problem was he was too good at observation for his sake. Kent sometimes suspected his father was a mind reader. The worst thing was his skill was only working with Emerson.

Kent shared a womb with Erica, they could sense their emotions, their thoughts, it sometimes was a freaking experience. They could know if something happened to the other one, but they didn’t share the same feeling for their father. He didn’t know why, but Erica was impartial, even though Matt loved them equally. It was perhaps related to being a girl, she might have needed a female role model rather than a SAS soldier. It wasn’t easy to remember the exact moment, but one day Erica had decided to become distant. However, the fact was Matt had never sensed her like he sensed Emerson, the almost mind reading trick had never worked with Erica. Maybe it was the reason she had drifted. Although Matt never separated them, her heart might have broken when she had realized there had been a special bond between Emerson and their father. Kent also wanted to believe his mother loved him as much as she loved Erica, he’d had doubts. Emily had never shown negative emotions against her son, she had always been helpful, and encouraging. However, details were crucial for Kent’s job. Emily called Erica once a week, she called him once a month, sometimes once in two months. She usually spoke almost half an hour with Erica, her call usually ended in ten minutes with Emerson. Emily wondered about her interests or her achievements, but she rarely asked about his job. She had never questioned his beliefs, Emily had never said she had been disappointed or embarrassed because of him even in his childhood. They had argued so badly when Erica had declared she had wanted to be a nun. The tumultuous relationship between mother and daughter had paved by disappointments, screams, embarrassment while the boy had thought her love for him hadn’t been enough. Her love had not included everyday issues.  

Kent settled under the blanket. He vividly remembered the first time he had thought he had been in love. He was in the college. His classmate, Nathan, had been light-hearted, smart young man and had gotten the most impressive mouth, he had ever seen in his life.

_“Beautiful day, isn’t it?” The boy asked with a sweet smile on his face. Emerson Kent startled. He was standing a few meters away. Chocolate brown eyes looked at him, heart shaped face, aquiline nose and a mouth. Not a heart throbbing fellow, but the mouth and neck were his weakest points, and the boy had the most admirable ones._

_“Yes, it is.” Kent said. “You are..?”_

_“Nathan Somester. I am your classmate...Well... I am your classmate in the Advance Statistical Methods course, everyone takes this class I know, I wish I could stop blabbering right now....Mechanical engineering.”_

_Kent laughed heartily. He liked Nathan. “Emerson Kent. Biology.”_

_“Do you really have an interest in Statistics?”_

_“I have to. I am a biology student.”_

_“Why do you have to?”_

_Emerson smiled at him, delighted. No one including his family didn’t wonder about his decisions in life. His father had never asked why he selected the biology, mother had accepted his major without any argument as usual. Erica, the dearest twin wasn’t interested his career choices, the male gender was the only interesting thing in these days for her. They had a common habit at least. Separating from his sister affected young Kent badly. Nathan was refreshing._

_Six days later, Kent had kissed for the first time, a real loving kiss, it wasn’t a disaster. Three weeks later Kent had his first experience of sharing a bed with someone else. It was also the first time he had accused of being cold. After the word, Emerson collected his clothes hastily, and left Nathan’s room._

_He cried through the way to his flat. He didn’t care whether the streets were empty at five o’clock in the morning or the heavy rain. His hands were shaking when he came back to his flat. Kent shared his flat with two girls, Anna and Misha. They were sleeping, but he needed to talk. There was only one human being in the world who could understand him. The man whom his sperm had been responsible his creation. Emerson rarely used their landline. He picked up the handset and dialed the numbers._

_“Dad?” He said shakily. He only hoped Matt was in his house._

_“Emerson? What happened? Are you alright?” Matt asked worriedly. Kent realized his cheeks turned apple red as he heard someone mumbled. Matt wasn’t alone, and he called him at six a.m. Emerson exhaled._

_“Can we talk, dad? Please...”_

_In a half an hour, Matt was in his flat. His posture was tense, Kent realized he had a gun under his coat. The father tiger had run to protect his cub. He didn’t have enough time to groom himself. Emerson had never felt his love that much. Matthew Kent looked dangerous, ready to kill everyone in the area, and there was a hickey on his neck. Kent couldn’t stop, and giggled, throwing himself into his arms. Matt hugged him tightly, his hand softly stroking his hair._

_“Shh...It’s alright, my son. It’s alright.”_

_Emerson didn’t know how long he had stayed in his arms and sobbed. Matt didn’t pull back on those moments, continued to stroke his hair._

_Everyone needed a fixed figure in their life, and Matt was Emerson’s. He made scrambled eggs, and sausages. Emerson was appointed to make toast, and tea. They worked quietly in the small kitchen. Matt was waiting, he didn’t comment until his son began to speak about what happened in the night with Nathan. Indeed, he was a tiger. Matt had a feline grace unrelated to his large frame. The grace of being a predator._

_“If a man says to you no need to protection, he doesn’t love you, Em.” Matt said. “You have every right to refuse. It doesn’t mean that you are cold.”_

_Kent stayed silent. There was an expression behind his father’s eyes, and Emerson was aware that expression was the knowledge of being alone in this world even if he had a family._

_“I thought he’s my one.” He muttered finally._

_“When you see him, you will love him more than anything in the world. You will feel you can sacrifice everything that you believe for him. You will ready to give yourself for his love. You will never love anybody like him. That boy is not your one.”_

_“I am scared dad.” Kent murmured._

_“Come on, there is nothing to scare. You will be fine, and you will find your love.”_

_“What if I will never find?”_

_“Do you trust me?” Emerson nodded. “Then trust me. You will find him. I am telling you the truth. He will break your heart, but you will love him in anyway.”_

Kent saw his father’s laptop was still open, on the desk, a tiny neon green fish swimming on the screen. Emerson sighed, Matthew’s choice of screensavers were always a bit childish. The flat was quiet. Matthew was probably sleeping now. Kent checked his watch. Almost two after midnight. Emerson didn’t want to leave the sofa, he was warm under the blanket. He stared at the ceiling.

Kent didn’t want to think about Joseph Chandler. His hand was in a cast, and those thoughts in nights always leaded his hand on his groin. Fantasizing Joe was easy, self satisfaction was not that easy when you shared your flat with two noisy females. He could do it, but his father was sleeping in the other room. Kent shook his head. He missed Joe when he wasn’t around. He missed seeing him sitting on his chair, reading a case file. He missed his blue eyes, his voice thanking him for the tea. Kent was exhausted from his unrequited love. However, he couldn’t give up loving him.

“Why do I think about him all the time lately?” Kent thought.

xxxxxxxxxx

Joseph Chandler had never been felt himself so ashamed. The man was Kent’s father. He had believed he had been his lover since Kent had looked so happy with him. What did he talk about? His face had lighted with joy. Joe was envying Emerson Kent. He wished he could have been that happy with his father. His father had been a strict man, but he had been his father. He wished he could have spoken with him. The hurting thing was Joe didn’t miss him. Not anymore. He had missed him when he had been a child. Not after his mother had ruined herself because of him.

The man had touched Kent. Joe had seen it. His hand had placed on his wrist. Until that moment, Joseph Chandler didn’t know he had that possessive, and jealous. He tried to persuade himself it didn’t matter. Oh God, he had been jealous. He was horrified. He didn’t know that he could be capable of it. Watching Kent had been the most unbearable thing he had ever done. He hated that. He couldn’t be that obsessive, and pathetic.

Joseph leaned back in his sofa. He was tired. Those thoughts weren’t good for his mental health. He avoided to talk to Dr Phillips, but he couldn’t escape from it for a long time. Soon or later, he had to gather Dr Bailey’s papers. He didn’t want to think. His mind didn’t accept paranormal or supernatural until he read the message  _don’t put them all in the same van._ He still felt nauseous whenever he remembered the message. Was it really from his father? Why hadn’t he answered her mother’s pleas or he had given an answer and his mother had never spoken about it? If she ever told him, would he believe in her? They had not spoken properly since the day she had been committed to the nursery home. Joe wanted to believe it was the best solution for her.

Joe visited her monthly. It was always an exhausting experience as he saw nothing changed in his mother’s world. Therapy didn’t work on her. She preferred not to talk to him. She had never accused him openly, but her silence was the worst accusation Joseph Chandler had ever heard. His visits turned into an obligation. Joseph thought he owed her. She had carried him through the nine months, she had suffered from labor pains for sixteen hours. Joe still loved his mother, but the silence created a distance between the mother and the son. He didn’t know how he would amend the distance. What would he say? Sorry, mom. You were right about spirits? I am sorry, mother. Father had contacted me? Please forgive me that I didn’t believe you?

Shadows were playing over the walls in the dim light. His eyes focused on the figure made by a shadow on the wall. It surprisingly looked like a lotus flower. Joe blinked. He realized there was a scent in his living room. Something sweet, and calming. He didn’t like the thought of someone touching his belongings, however, he didn’t enough time for cleaning. He used a cleaning company, Uncle Anderson’s wife suggested. It must be an air freshener or a cleaning product. He didn’t believe in horoscopes, signs or palmistry, however, for the first time in his life he was ready to think it was a sign and it was a good sign for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the story a little bit, and names corrected for the real pronunciations of Egyptian Deities. (Thanks for my friend harmlessengineer).  
> Iah: God of Time  
> Taweret: The ancient Egyptian goddess of childbirth and fertility. Protector of doctors, and midwives.  
> Sobek: Also Lord of Water, Lord of Fayoum. God of the Nile, the Army, military, fertility and of crocodiles.  
> Thoth: God of Knowledge, the Moon, Measurement, Wisdom, the Alphabet, Records, Thought, Intelligence, Meditation, the Mind, Logic, Reason, Reading, Hieroglyphics, Magic, Secrets, Scribes, and Writing (he might have been very busy).  
> Khay: It is a baby boy name from New Kingdom. He is the son of Taweret and Sobek. According to complex phylogeny trees in Egyptian Deity, Sobek had a son, and his name was Khonsu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your reads, comments, kudos and bookmarks. I am sorry for the irregular updates. However, I am a very slow writer, and life goes in hurry. Thank all of you again.  
> It is a short chapter on what else Miles and Matt had spoken in that night?

“The biggest power of humans is their ability to forget.” Matt smiled in sorrow. They were on the outside. Matt didn’t look drunk even if he had consumed two bottles of wine.

“I am not sure of that,” Ray murmured. “Maybe we make the same mistakes over and over again because we can forget.”

Matt stared at him, there was an unreadable expression in his eyes. “Perhaps. You forgot the most cataclysmic war had happened on the Earth. The massive fires wiped out of entire cities, thousands of people burnt in there. Smoke filled the atmosphere, sunlight had gone. Then acid rains had come. It dried everything. The weather was cold, cold like the Ice Age. The temperature dropped in a week dramatically. Most of the survivors hadn’t survived from the sudden and ruthless winter. The Neanderthals were extinct. They were peaceful and happy creatures.”

Miles stopped cold. “Did you just describe a nuclear war?” His breath trapped in his lungs.

“Yes. The sad thing is you all had forgotten the doomsday. You always forget. You still try to start another war. I didn’t see the explosions, brighter than the sun. This was a story for our children remind the consequences of a devastating war. My great grandmother had been a child when the war escalated. She had lost all her family. She never forgot, and never stopped to talk about. She was an optimistic person even though she had seen the war. If she was alive, she would never forgive us.”

They started to walk, the crisp air cleared Ray’s mind a little. Their steps were controlled, but hesitant.

“Why did your wife not come with you? I mean...to this world?”

Matt inhaled, the cold gave his cheeks a glorious blush. Miles huffed at the idea inwardly. Too much Kent, and too much unbelievable stories. He could also understand the charm of a powerful man like Matt. A man like Joseph Chandler.

“She didn’t leave her people. She was a doctor. She dedicated her life to saving women. When humans forgot her rules, the women couldn’t survive something simple as child birth. She was...” Matt blinked. “She was a hero...”

“You loved her.” Ray stated the simple truth.

“Love is a decision. People usually tend to believe it’s random and irrational, but the reality is we do it knowingly and willingly.”

“Do you blame your son? Do you blame him since he did it knowingly and willingly?”

“Would you, Ray? You are a father too.”

“There is no proper answer for it.”

A faint smile appeared on Matt’s thin lips. “Blaming your child or your spouse is just playing unfair.”

“Wisdom comes with age.”

Matt laughed suddenly. “I suppose. I’ve had a very long time for practicing, haven’t I? The world has changed a lot. You can’t see the stars in the city, not anymore. I remember the nights when you could see all the constellations in the sky.”

“Do you miss your home?”

“Sometimes. I miss those nights. Egyptians were an excellent landscape architectures. They loved gardens, and they loved symmetry. You should have seen their gardens. Iah had gotten the most impressive garden I’d ever seen. He loved flowers, especially jasmines and lotuses. He was a quiet man, but appearances can be deceiving. I’d never thought he could have fallen in love with my child. I’d never thought a man like him could have been a murderer.”

“How did he kill him?”

Matt tensed. “With a knife. When Thoth and Ma’at found him, the knife was in his hand. My son had already been dead. Ma’at told me he had been crying as if crying had reversed his crime. I wanted to kill him, but killing him was a favour to him. I wasn’t known for my mercy.”

“Love and money are strong motivators.”

“I don’t believe in crime of passion, Ray. As I said love is a decision. A decision we make on purpose. The dissolution of any relationship hurts, but there are a lot of people in the world choose leaving not murdering their loved ones.”

“There are also a lot of people in the world kill their beloved ones, Matt. People always hurt the ones they love. They usually regret it after, but it always is too late. Do you realize he is not Iah, not anymore?”

Matt stiffened, looking at the sergeant nervously. “He would be when he remembers. Iah is still living with him, he’s just dormant.”

“Joseph Chandler is a good man. Kent doesn’t fall in love with a murderer.”

“With a lover like him, who needs enemies?”

“We humans have another skill, Matt. We can change. Every experience changes us a little. How many times did Iah reincarnate?”

Matt shrugged. “Countless times.”

“He is not Iah, the man who killed your son had already been dead. He is Joseph Chandler. He changed, evolved into a different man like you evolved into another man. He loves your son even if he doesn’t admit it. Joseph Chandler would die to protect him. I am not a kind of man, seeing life with a rose-coloured glasses. I’d never been. I always expect the evil. I don’t know what I would do if someone hurt my children. You didn’t kill him because it made you a murderer too. You are the strongest man I’ve ever met, and I am not envying you.”

“Tim didn’t believe in my strength. He didn’t leave if he believed it.” His voice was almost a whisper. Matt was rather taken aback by Miles’s words.

“Timothy Bailey had run away for some reason, but I don’t think you were the reason. It was his choice. We must find him. You knew him.”

“I didn’t know him well, apparently.” Matt said bitterly. “He just went.”

“It is hard to predict human behaviour sometimes. What was he like?”

“He was smart and funny. He liked to laugh. He adored cats.”

“He also lied to her.” Ray reminded.

“No, he wasn’t a liar. She was so naive, and stubborn. Tim wanted to come out. He tried to speak with her, she didn’t listen to him.”

“He cared about her.” Matt shot him a wounded look as Miles stared at him.

“Timothy didn’t love her intimately. She just assumed Timothy was an asexual since he didn’t want to sex with her. I can accept they were great partners in the work. Close friends if I may say so. Ignoring the truth does not help her case. I wish I could have been a better observer. I didn’t see it.” Matt paused for a second. “Life is not same without him as it was.”

“He could be anywhere. Do you have any idea?”

“I wish I had. He was the only person who made me happy since Taweret.”

“Kent’s mother?”

“She is nothing but a good friend. I think about it sometimes, and I can’t find an answer. Was there something I could do? Was there something I didn’t do? Why did I lose my son? What have I done to deserve this?”

“You haven’t done anything wrong, Matt. You said, forgetting is our power, but no one forgets the pain of losing a child. We are not flawless, you are not perfect either. You decided to live when your folk chose to die. You have been trying to protect them for centuries. Why? What did you think when you offered Ra’s forgiveness? You are the only survivors, you gave him a false hope. Why? Iah doesn’t know his people are extinct, does he?”

Matt swallowed hard. “He needed a reason to continue.”

Miles paused for a moment, he was frustrated, but he was ready for confessions. “Then?”

“I have been known to be ruthless when I wanted it. They all waited for me to kill him. My own people waited like hungry wolves. The curse is not only tormenting Iah, but also torturing my son.  They punished my son too. I wanted a light in darkness. Did I want something too much? I wanted a future for my child. If Iah could believe....” He cut his sentence, shaking his head.

“You established a future for them when you gave him a reason to continue. You are a good man. Tomorrow would be better than today.”

“You are a hopeless optimistic disguise himself as a tedious pessimistic.”

“Story of my life.” Miles laughed in a low voice. “Did Timothy Bailey own a cat?”

 Matt blinked in surprise. “He had a cat. Tinkerbell. She was a Siamese.”

“What happened to Tinkerbell?”

“Siamese cats are very loyal to their owners. After Tim had gone, I heard that she had escaped from the house.”

“I bet she didn’t escape, Matt. He must have taken her. He couldn’t leave her behind.”

Matt looked wary. “How this information will be useful?”

“If he had taken her, he needed a vet.”

“Um...Ray, do you think how many vets are registered in UK?”

“More than a ten thousand? We may able to reduce the possibilities. Timothy Bailey didn’t withdraw money from his account. He didn’t use his credit card. I am wondering what would he do for a living? He was a scholar. He couldn’t do menial jobs.”

“Tim was on the spectrum, he was high-functioning, but he didn’t like changes very much. He couldn’t react positively if his life changed too much.”

“So his life must have stayed in a certain route. Dr. String said Myrion Phillips loved him as a son. He could have helped him.”

“I disliked him. He had been using Tim. He could decipher any ancient language. It’s in his genes. His father and mother worked in Bletchley Park. They were codebreakers. Tim loved puzzles.”

“Bletchley Park? Bloody hell...Where are his parents? Are they alive?”

“His mother is still alive, his father died when he was twenty. She has been living in a nursery home since Tim’s death. She has arthritis, however, her mind is sharp. She doesn’t like talking about him. I used to visit her, but I stopped eventually. What did I say to her? She thought his son was going to marry Melinda before his death. She became suspicious. So I stopped my visits. I check her time to time anyway.”

“What if she doesn’t like talking about her son, because she knows something about his death? Did Tim devote his mother?”

“More than his father. His father didn’t like the fact that Tim was different. They never got along. He cared her a lot.”

“Where is the nursery home? I guess, we reached your house. Get some rest tonight.”

“I don’t think I can.”

“I think you are going to sleep like a baby.”

Matt sighed. “What will be your explanation of how to get this information?”

“The ancient God part is not a proper choice for a case file. I will have to give your name in the end as his lover. I can give you two days. Is it enough?”

Matt nodded silently. He extended his right hand, palm towards to Miles, he placed his palm on the Miles’s heart slowly. Ray looked at his hand, but he didn’t move, waiting patiently. “I Sobek, the long-forgotten crocodile God of Strength, protector of soldiers, Pharaoh, and people, the Lord of Water, Lord of Faiyum, giving my blessing to this honest, sincere and brave soldier. I give to thee life, power and strength. Those who worship me may have died so long ago Sergeant, but I still am carrying the rules of Ma’at in my heart.” He pulled his hand back.

Sergeant Miles had his suspicions about Sobek. He didn’t expect anything, however, he suddenly sensed a weak prickling on his chest. It was disturbing. Ray frowned. The feeling was very faint, but it was there. It stung. He was blessed by an Egyptian God, depicted as a chimera of crocodile and human. Ray watched him as Matt entered the gate. Matthew Kent held his head high.

Something clenched the weathered sergeant’s heart. The man who was moving away was the loneliest man on the Earth even his enemies had been dead. He had been worshipped once, he was just a retired soldier and father now.  

“You are alive, and it is the only thing that matters, the crocodile God.” Miles said.

The rain started lightly, drizzling. Lord of Water, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the story a little bit, and names corrected for the real pronunciations of Egyptian Deities. (Thanks for my friend harmlessengineer).  
> Iah: God of Time  
> Taweret: The ancient Egyptian goddess of childbirth and fertility. Protector of doctors, and midwives.  
> Sobek: Also Lord of Water, Lord of Fayoum. God of the Nile, the Army, military, fertility and of crocodiles.  
> Thoth: God of Knowledge, the Moon, Measurement, Wisdom, the Alphabet, Records, Thought, Intelligence, Meditation, the Mind, Logic, Reason, Reading, Hieroglyphics, Magic, Secrets, Scribes, and Writing (he might have been very busy).  
> Khay: It is a baby boy name from New Kingdom. He is the son of Taweret and Sobek. According to complex phylogeny trees in Egyptian Deity, Sobek had a son, and his name was Khonsu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt realized he had done something really wrong in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone, wishing you a healthy, happy, successful and peaceful new year.  
> Thank you everyone for reads, kudos, bookmarks and comments.

Sleeping had never been Matt’s favourite part of the normal life in the Earth. It could have been an advantage for a special forces soldier, when the soldier was retired it turned into a torment. Drinking sometimes helped. He didn’t look forward to getting into the bed. Sleep was not his friend for a long time. He had slept peacefully when Taweret had shared his bed. Too many lovers and wives had come and gone after her through the centuries. None of them were Taweret. He hadn’t fallen in love until Tim Bailey after Taweret. He was still angry with her. Her heroic attempt of staying behind had left him alone in the endless struggle between him and Iah. Sobek missed his wife, missed her love, missed her undeniable rationality. Whoever he loved, they all left him alone. It was hard to accept. They finally found some peace in after world or somewhere in the Earth. Matt wanted happiness for his child as he wanted justice. However, he had learned justice was for the whom the fair ones. Was Iah fair? For the love of their mother Mut, was Sobek fair? He didn’t have compassion for Iah. What if Ray was right? What if he was another man now, a man with a strong sense of justice with good intentions. Emerson said he treated them equally. He was a fair and square guy. Matt could see the same character weakness in him, Iah was sleeping in his and the residues turned into an eternal motive. He was still ready to blame Emerson, or Khay whatever he remembered instinctively.

Joseph Chandler was handsome, polite, and finely polished. He was a complicated man. Too many contradictions in one body and soul. Matt wanted to hate him, but the hate was gone. Sobek was the kind of man who could hold a grudge for a millennia, however, grudge and hate ate a man’s soul. The alligator God had wanted his soul intact.

He didn’t know what he would do without hate. His biggest problem was Sobek didn’t know Iah well either. Iah had never been included in his life. He had been an acquaintance. A distant cousin, a man like Sobek would have never cared. Now, he couldn’t compare them. Matt didn’t like, he hadn’t got enough data to analyze.

Although he had been living in Egypt as a fearsome and powerful man, he had still placed in lower ranks in the totem pole. He hadn’t been that important such as Osiris, Horus or Set. Their unending conflict caused his personal tragedy. As he’d said DS Miles, he didn’t believe crime of passion, Iah was guilty. The disturbing reality was, Iah was as powerful as like them, he could have denied, he could have thrown the blame on someone else. He had just accepted his crime.

Matt remembered his trial, he had just sat, never looking at him in the eye, silent and far away from the surrounding angry crowd. He had not spoken during the trial. He had not argued his sentence.  At the way of punishment chamber, Iah had looked at him for the first and last time.  _Matt remembered his eyes, lapis lazulis, dark blue with glittering golden flecks, his body had almost touched Sobek’s. He whispered._

_“They’ve all made a huge mistake.”_

_How dare, how dare he said those words to him. His son’s killer. A crimson red wall appeared in his vision, stepping forward to hurt Iah in fury, someone held his shoulder tightly. Thoth. The charcoal haired God of Wisdom. Iah didn’t move, he leaned a little. Sobek winced against the expression in his eyes. His eyes turned into twin glaciers, but there was a fire in the cold. Burning._

_“Live, crocodile. You will be the only one whom his tears would be the real one in the future. Ironic, isn’t it?”_

_“You killed my child.” Sobek spat. “You deserved it.”_

_“I didn’t say I wasn’t guilty. I didn’t say I didn’t deserve it.” He whispered. “I said, live. Live for the raven, crocodile. Live and think. Think of what they did wrong.”_

_Sobek had not come back to his house in the punishment day. He had gone to the desert. People thought there was no life in the desert. It was not the truth. Desert was alive with different life forms.  He was represented with a wild and dangerous animal, and the dry wilderness called him even if he was the Lord of Water. Desert was a harsh place to live. Unbearably hot in the day, too cold in the nights. Burning and freezing in the same day, but the nights and the sky. Constellations decorated the darkness, The Milky Way passing through the sky like a shawl in all its glory. The perfectness and grandiosity of stars were overwhelming, but Sobek still loved to watch the endless night sky._

_He had a secret place in the desert, or he thought his place was hidden. It was a little cave, and a small clearing surrounding with rocks. Cold had never been a problem for him. He had put some thick clothes in his inner sanctum a long time ago. Sobek never used camp fire, he always wanted to be alone and think in there. He had worn sheepskin cloak and wool clothes as soon as he had arrived. The Crocodile God had stolen a bottle of wine. The wine was not for celebration, he needed it to numb the pain and emptiness he felt in his soul._

_It should have been the day he should be relieved. It wasn’t. Iah’s penalty didn’t give him the satisfaction. What did he mean with his last words? Live? He was alive when the murderer had been dead._

_“I’ve thought I could find you in here,” Sobek jumped to his feet. He turned to the voice, and saw a shadow shaped like a human on the rocks. He recognized the thick voice, and the soft accent. Thoth._

_Sobek could not see his face in the dark. “How do you know I am here?” He said angrily._

_“They don’t call me God of Wisdom for nothing, Sobek. Do not worry, no one knows your place. May I come?”_

_“Are you going to return if I say no?”_

_“I don’t think so.”_

_“What do you want?” Sobek asked tiredly._

_“May I?”_

_“Stubborn bastard.” Sobek muttered. “Then come, God of Wisdom.”_

_Thoth snorted. Thoth was shorter than Sobek, but the height difference was only an inch. He had charcoal coloured hair, and eyes. His complexion was fair since he spent all his time in a library without exposing sunlight so much._

_Thoth pointed the bottle. “Do you offer?”_

_“For Ra’s sake,” Sobek groaned in frustration. “Sit down.”_

_“As you wish.” Thoth smiled faintly._

_They didn’t speak for minutes as they shared the wine, stargazing. “Why are you here?”_

_Thoth sighed a little. “Iah said something to you before he entered the chamber. What did he say?”_

_“It’s not important.” Sobek replied angrily. “Your friend punished for his crime. That’s all.”_

_“I didn’t refrain for my part.” Thoth reminded lightly. “He accepted his guilt.”_

_“So? What are you after? Why do you not leave me alone?”_

_Thoth leaned his back to rock slowly. “I am not after anything. Just you said, he was my friend. We were close. Could I do anything to prevent it? Why didn’t he talk to me? I do also feel guilt, Sobek.”_

_Sobek exhaled in tiredness. He’d thought his life turned into a meaningless route after his child’s death. “He said we all made a mistake, and he said I would have to live for Khay, and think about what we did wrong”_

_Thoth went stiff, didn’t speak for a minute. He put his hand on Sobek’s shoulder as the man winced. “I am sorry to disturb you, Sobek.”_

_Sobek could see his face was paled even in the darkness. “Do you know what he meant?”_

_“I wish,” Thoth said bit hastily. He rose from the ground. Thoth looked around the environment silently._

_“Watch the stars, Lord of Fayoum. They will be not the same in years. I loved my friend, but I forgot how he was clever. We punished Iah, but we all were punished at the same time.”_

_Sobek frowned, not sure he understood him. Sobek couldn’t care Iah, and his last words. He was the murderer of his son. Sobek should have protected his son, and he had failed. How many times Khay had ran into his arms for protection when he had done something making Taweret or the house people angry? Sobek had always laughed, and hugged his son. The little boy had been gone now, the light in his brown eyes fainted._

_Sobek glanced at Thoth. “Leave me alone.” He finally said._

_“I will. Iah could intervene the time. Think about it. I will not interfere, and wait for the end. I wish you a good luck, and good fortune in your way, Sobek. Be courageous, and fair.”_

_Sobek didn’t look at the God of Wisdom as his silhouette melted into the darkness. If he was to be honest, Sobek didn’t think about Iah’s words for thousands of years, and this had been his only mistake he had done in his endless cycles of different lives._

When Matt entered his flat, he was resigned and confused. Their talk in the bar induced some memories, bringing them to the surface without a reason. He didn’t want to resurrect the ghosts while he still missed the house he had gotten in ancient Egypt.  Sobek could not feel himself secure in modern flats. It was so funny since those houses in ancient times, usually invaded by disturbing little creatures, and sometimes large ones in wildlife had preffered it for unwanted staying. The houses for common folk had been built from mud bricks, the annual flood had always turned into an insufferable event. However, everything had been simple in those times. The life was so complicated now.

Even the time.

The flat was the first house he’d ever attached after Egypt. For thousand years, houses had been temporary shelter. This was the first one he’d decorated himself, selecting every item. Thinking about them, and surprisingly feeling affection for them. Matt slowly walked towards the fireplace, the fireplace had been his special reason to buy this flat. It reminded him to cold winter nights without helping of modern blessings such as central heating. He enjoyed spending time in front of it, reading a book or sipping a good brandy. Matt also enjoyed the time when his children stayed with him. He’d bought the flat just after the divorce. After all, those tiring years, he’d finally decided he had a permanent place to live the rest of his life. He had thought he’d found somewhere finally he would turn into a another species, a  _Homo sapiens_  with his sins and rewards. Now, it seemed he was wrong. Sobek or Matt, the person in this impressing body was still an Atalantaean. Proud, vain, and heartbroken with gathering obstacles for the future.

Sergeant Miles knew his real identity. It could turn into a serious problem. Sobek was used to eliminate his enemies, or the unfortunate meddlers whom were interested about his existence a little more than usual. DS Miles was a friend, and Matt didn’t hurt his friends. Emerson would never forgive him if he did something.

He was tired and all he wanted was his own bed. Matt closed his eyes for a moment, listening the nightly humbles in his home. Nothing unusual. Faint cracking sounds here and there, slight murmurs of the refrigerator, ticks and tocks from the grandfather clock. The house was sleeping with its guest.

His eyes fixed on the fireplace mantel. There were a glass box, and a rusty looking knife were in it. Erica had asked about it once when she was seven years old. Matt hadn’t given any detail, only saying it had been a memento mori. A painful memento mori. She had never interested again as her twin had never asked about the knife strangely.

Matt’s hand touched the cold surface of the glass box. Those red brown spots were not rust, they were blood stains coming from the heart of his child. Matt had kept the mercilessly shaped metal for millennia. It had reminded him of his suffering and anger.  Perfect evidence of Iah’s crime. Fingerprints and DNA. Could they be saved after all those years? The modern day’s forensic science could help a father’s never ending case, but the case had closed a long time ago. When his people had still been alive, Sobek could sense the vibrations from the damned ore. Iah’s outrage, and Khay’s unforgiving chagrin against its owner. Khay had died in resentment, and anger.

When his people had still been alive...

Matt froze, his hand stilled on the glass box.

_“Time is a linear torment.” Timothy whispered, smiling. “Will you kiss me?”_

_Matt laughed. “Yes, I’ll kiss you.” Matt wanted to kiss him, wanted to love him._

Matt couldn’t move, couldn’t think. Iah. They had thought they had been smart while, the God of Time had been punishing them. Silently. Secretly. They were all trapped. Iah had used their vulnerability.

Tears flew without an obstacle. Sobek had helped him without realizing. He could have killed him, but he hadn’t. He should have killed him.

Xxxxxxxxx

Kent had propped another painkiller, thinking Matt had been sleeping like him. The pain was still there, but it was not that disturbing anymore. He was feeling soreness in his muscles when he moved or stretched. Emerson felt a slight guilt for staying in his father’s house. His flatmates could be a little frivolous, but they were kind and friendly. Kathy called him, and declared her annoyance about not staying with them. Emerson had convinced her, no one wanted to argue with Matt, when his child had been hurt. Kent smiled briefly as he remembered their conversation. It was good to know that he had, friends were worried about him.

Kathy worked in an art gallery. She was his favourite flatmate; caring, thoughtful and a trusted secret keeper. When they had moved together with Mark and Scott -perfect examples of never-growing college boys- Kathy had tried to flirt with him. It had been a flattering but hopeless attempt. Kathy was the first stranger he came out. After the awful speech adorned by apologies, and embarrassing moments, their status had upgraded to best friends forever. She was understanding, but unfortunately too curious person.

_“What is it like?” Kathy asked._

_“What are you asking?”_

_Her cheeks were blushed. “I mean...What is it like being with a man? Is it different being with a girl?”_

_“Oh,” Kent looked at her in discomfort. “I am not sure about differences, I’ve never got a girlfriend.”_

_“Don’t look so shy!” Kathy laughed. “I know the mechanics of sex is different. I am wondering about relationships. Do you want a steady relationship with a man?”_

_“I...” Kent blinked. “Yes.”_

_“Do you want to marry with a guy?”_

_“It’s not legal.” Kent reminded._

_Kathy shrugged indifferently. “Civil partnership then. I am not feeling ready for a marriage. I am young, and I want to try such things in the world.”_

_“I didn’t think on the subject. It’s too early to think about it.”_

_“What is your type?” Kathy giggled._

_Kent was smart enough not to ask what was your type. The itch was still fresh. “Alright. I really like tall and blonde men with blue eyes.”_

_Kathy sighed. “Everyone likes tall and blondes, Em. Be serious.”_

_“I am serious.  I liked them taller than me, and if he has blonde hair and blue eyes. I am hooked.”_

_“You don’t care his personality? It’s enough for you...his physical appearance?”_

_“For you?”_

_“I’ve asked first.”_

_“Personality is important, but we are human. We always first see a person’s beauty or handsomeness. Humans realize the other one’s character flaws after starting a relationship. We always start with a pre-judgement that our choice is the perfect one, and then we usually see the choice is not the prince charming. I am not an exception.”_

_“I guess, none of us is an exception.” Kathy murmured._

_Five years later, DI Joseph Chandler had assigned to their team. Emerson had remembered the late night confessions with Kathy. Joe was the man he wanted to be with, and Joe was the cause Emerson Kent learned the bitter taste of unrequited love._

_Kent was not sure for a long time whether he was in love with him or he was in love with the idea of loving him. They were not much alike as he copied his behaviours and habits. Kent knew his weird character inclination. If he loved, admired or adored someone, he absentmindedly copied his manners. It was always like this, even in his childhood. When he had been a child, he had tried to transform himself to his father, in his young hood Matt’s army mate Jules had been his favourite subject. He was tough, and non-nonsense type warrior. Uncle Jules had been killed by IED in Afghanistan._

_Emerson had gone to his funeral with Matt. It was the first time he had been in funeral. He looked at the grim, but proud faces of Uncle Jules’s mates, including his father. It had been unusually a warm November day. The sky was clear, and the sun blessed the tiny patch of the world with its rays. Emerson wasn’t a child anymore. He had felt such pain in his chest as he had understood from the murmurings the coffin was actually empty. Uncle Jules had been standing at the center of the explosion. Kent clearly remembered he had cried as Matt’s eyes focused on the blue horizon. His lips moved in silent pray. It had been also the first time Emerson had realized he didn’t know what his father believed. Matt had had to believe something since he had been praying._

_Matthew Kent had held his hand tightly as they had walked to the tomb at the end, showing their respect. Matt left a lily on the soil, and Kent had heard him pray in bemusement. Kent didn’t know the language, he’d assumed Matt prayed in Arabic or Farsi. Several years later, Emerson Kent realized the language his father had spoken was neither of them._

_“Your journey will be a challenging one, but do not be afraid, you were a courageous warrior in the living world, and now, you are walking through the other world with the blessing of The Lord of Water.”_

_Kent and Matt had never talked about what had happened in the funeral. In college years, there hadn’t been anyone Kent had really wanted love, admire or adore until Joe Chandler. Joe was the man whom Emerson would not want to go to the his funeral._

Kent and Joe rarely talked about something other than work. Emerson had a social life outside the station or he believed he had. Nevertheless, it was still livelier than Joe’s. He had invited him to drink, but the event had not happened. Kent was wondering what they would talk about if they went to the date. Joe had an impressive education. Emerson’s was not that bad either. Matt had insisted on university education for both of them. He also had insisted on taking lectures about classical works. Emerson and Erica had not objected to his plans. While Erica graduated from Art History, Emerson finished his biology degree. They both could speak Latin and Greek fluently, but Emerson carefully kept in secret it from his colleagues because he didn’t want to be a laughing stock. Even their residential historian didn’t know DC Emerson Kent could speak a dead language. People usually underestimated soldiers intellectual capacity. However, Matthew Kent was a sophisticated and wise man. Emerson liked their discussions about a book or film in their monthly dinners. Matt had also enormous knowledge of history.

Kent had been drifting off while he had been watching the neon green fish on the computer screen. He woke in a happy mood at seven in the morning, feeling relaxed, and ready for the day. His hopeful mood immediately vaporized as he entered the kitchen. Matt was sitting on the chair, and drinking. Kent bet on the amber coloured liquid in the bottle was not an ice tea. The bottle was half-empty now. Matt looked miserable, and defeated. Kent had not ever scared that much. Matt could be angry, happy or nervous, but he’d never been looked defeated.

Matt raised his glass to salute him. His words slurred lightly. “Good morning.”

“Dad… Are you alright?” Kent asked.

“Fine. I am very fine. Once I’d met a man who had believed everything in the universe could explain by the laws of physics.” He sipped the amber coloured liquid. “And his name was not Laplace?” He laughed mirthlessly.

 _Never argue with a drunk._   _Skip warned in his head_. Kent nodded slowly as he sat the chair beside Matt. “Really?”

“I’d told him he couldn’t measure the bravery of a soldier or the love of a parent.”

“What did he say?”

“Then why Ma’at weighed the deceased’s heart? It was a measurement related to gravity. Was gravity not a law of physics? Fucking bastard.” He wrinkled his nose. “Fucking old bastard.”

Kent grimaced a little. “Who’s he?”

“No one remembers his words except me. He was an old man who wished… I don’t know what he’d really wanted. He was an empty shell of himself at the end. I made a mistake… a huge, unforgivable mistake Emerson, and I’ve just realized it an hour ago.”

“Can you fix it?”

Matt shook his head. “No. It’s too late, my raven. It’s bloody fucking too late.”

Kent frowned. His father used his nickname Em for showing his affection. He’d never heard the he’d called him as a raven. Kent didn’t know what he would suppose to do.

“What was your mistake?”

Matt refused to look at him, keeping his gaze at the glass. “The weather was similar in that morning. It was raining. We didn’t argue since we’d spent all of the words. He said a father’s love for his son was a very dangerous gun. I didn’t understand. He was right, he knew the nature of the man.”

“What did you do, dad?” Kent said, bemusing.

“I didn’t kill a murderer.” Matthew Kent replied in a cold voice. He suddenly threw his hand in rage, the bottle bounced from the table, hitting on the ground with a loud sound as it smashed up, and glass shards flew around like shrapnel.

Emerson almost jumped from his chair in shock. However, he stopped himself at the last moment. He froze as Matt began to cry. Kent held out his hand, touching Matt’s shoulder hesitantly.

“Dad? Tell me...please.”

“You are not ready. Would you call your sergeant for me? I need to speak with him.”

Emerson surprised against the sudden request but he didn’t argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the story a little bit, and names corrected for the real pronunciations of Egyptian Deities. (Thanks for my friend harmlessengineer).  
> Iah: God of Time  
> Taweret: The ancient Egyptian goddess of childbirth and fertility. Protector of doctors, and midwives.  
> Sobek: Also Lord of Water, Lord of Fayoum. God of the Nile, the Army, military, fertility and of crocodiles.  
> Thoth: God of Knowledge, the Moon, Measurement, Wisdom, the Alphabet, Records, Thought, Intelligence, Meditation, the Mind, Logic, Reason, Reading, Hieroglyphics, Magic, Secrets, Scribes, and Writing (he might have been very busy).  
> Khay: It is a baby boy name from New Kingdom. He is the son of Taweret and Sobek. According to complex phylogeny trees in Egyptian Deity, Sobek had a son, and his name was Khonsu.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sobek and Iah finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all reads, comments, kudos and bookmarks.

Joe’s eyes snapped open. An observer could say his body was in the bed, solid and warm. His eyes, a different world appeared behind those lapis lazuli orbs as his confused brain tried to adapt the new output. He rose slowly, his mind realized there was something wrong in the reality. The eyes were the witness of the outside world, such different environment than their usual place. The brain knew he was sleeping a minute ago, he wasn’t awake, however, he was seeing things. For a second, synaptic transmission couldn’t gather the information and analyses. The confusion finally ended with a decision the owner was experiencing something abnormal. Could he consume a hallucinogenic substance? The question immediately rejected by the brain. Joseph Chandler had already suffered from neurochemical changes in his brain causing by OCD. He didn’t want to induce a painful situation that would cause dangerous behavioural problems, well...there was always an exception, vodka. Alcohol didn’t count.

_A tall, blond man was sitting in a chair. He only wore a kind of long linen pants, thinking about how much he needed the dark haired man, how much he loved...how much he wanted him._

_“Iah?” He startled as someone called his name. Iah lifted his head to see the unexpected guests. He rose from his chair in surprise. Khay? He had just been thinking about him._

_“Khay? What are you doing here?”_

_Khay was in his house, in the daylight. If someone could see him...Iah’s house servants did not know their master’s secret affair, except the housekeeper. However, they were discreet, and Iah trusted them, and Khay only visited him at nights. Why was he here?_

_Young man sighed deeply. “I guess you didn’t like to see me.”_

_“I always like to see you, but what if someone sees you?”_

_“I am here behalf of my mother. You don’t need to be worry.”_

_“What does she want?” Iah realized they were standing, and he wasn’t a good host. “Please sit down. Would you want to drink something?” He pointed to the chairs next to the garden pool._

_Khay politely nodded. He watched as Iah clasped his hands. They looked each other silently when Iah’s housekeeper Nekher appeared with their drinks. He was the Time God’s extremely loyal servant. Nekher made the house empty whenever Khay visited his master. Khay was little worried about him since the man was the only witness of their love._

_People usually thought Khay was a bit naive for his sake. It was just an appearance. The young doctor had keen eyes, and a sharp wit. He saw the glances Iah and Nekher throwing each other. Iah seemed calm, but actually he was restless. Khay felt sudden anger. They didn’t do anything wrong. They were not in an illicit affair. Khay could be young, but he was not stupid._

_Iah and Khay were on opposite sides in a hungry war. However, the rumours said it would be over in short time. The warriors were gossiping about the meeting took place between Osiris and Seth. They both were going to be free when the war ended. It was the first moment Khay realized it would not make an important progress on their relationship unless Iah wanted an improvement._

_Nekher retreated in silence. Khay bit his lower lip. “I am sorry to disturb you.”_

_Iah raised an eyebrow. “What does your mother want from me?”_

_“She wants to know something.”_

_“Interesting. Why did she send you?”_

_“She’s busy.” Khay shrugged._

_“What are you really doing here, Khay?”_

_“My mother heard the peace treaty will be coming soon.”_

_“She wants to confirm whether it is true or not? I am not that close to Osiris or Horus. They don’t share their war plans with me. You can ask your grandfather.” Iah snorted at the end._

_“She’s taking side with Osiris as my father is with my grandfather. My parents don’t speak each other nowadays, and I am not my grandfather’s favourite.”_

_“She didn’t send you, did she?” Iah frowned. “You took a huge risk to come here. If your grandfather...”_

_“I am not afraid of him!” Khay snapped in anger._

_“You should be.” Iah said in a serious voice. “Khay...You may think you can stay neutral in a war, but you can’t. You will have to choose your side one day. Set is not a kind of man you rub up the wrong way. We are only peons in this war. Their peons. They do not care whether we die or live. Why do you want to know?”_

_“I am tired. My family is falling apart.” He looked exhausted suddenly. “I don’t want to hide in darkness to being with you.”_

_The expression on Iah’s face softened. “You are holding my heart, my dearest. I love you, and nothing will change my feelings toward you. You should understand even when this ridiculous war ends, your grandfather would never accept me. He hates me.”_

_“My father does not hate you. Why does he hate you?”_

_“He hates me because I am the only one he couldn’t rule. No one can rule the time. Everybody has their time in the life. Ours are longer than humans, but it is not infinite. Set is angry because he knows he is getting older, and he still has not got the power that he wants. Please be careful Khay, your grandfather can do anything for it. If he learns the identity of the man whom I love more than anything, he could use it without thinking. I do not want to lose you.”_

_Khay seemed he was about crying for a second. He recovered as he shook his head. “I do love you, Iah. I promise I will be careful.”_

_Iah smiled faintly. His blue eyes were dark with undecipherable emotion._

_Khay did not see the housekeeper standing behind the ajar door while he was leaving. Nekher entered the garden as Iah leaned back in his chair._

_“That young man will cause your death one day.”_

_“I appreciate the warning.” Iah muttered. “He’s naive, isn’t he?”_

_“I am sure he is smarter than he looks. You should be more careful. You never forget, either his father or his grandfather is known by their patience.”_

_“I don’t pretend I am in love, Nekher. I really love him.”_

_“You ordered to love him at the beginning. What if he learns you are Osiris’s spy?”_

_“How can he learn?” Iah asked neutrally._

_“Osiris and Set are brothers, they can make peace, I am not trusting them. One of his entourage could sell you, and you may find yourself in huge trouble.”_

_“He loves me. He will forgive me.”_

_“Do you really that stupid?” Nekher sounded angry. “He loves you because he thinks you are not a liar. How could you know Osiris will not want the power you have in the future or Set? They can use him, and he could let them.”_

_“My power is the only thing that keeps them away from me. They do not want to extinct, do they?”_

_“Set could find a way to get rid of you.”_

_“My death will not change the future. Time will flow as usual.”_

_“Iah...Do you not see? When the peace comes, neither Osiris nor Set wants a man who has more power than them in their garden.”_

_Iah snorted. “I am not that powerful.”_

_“They cannot allow you to stay alive when you have got a power to destroy them. Think about it. You are spying for Osiris, Horus doesn’t know it. Why?”_

_“Osiris does not have to explain his moves to his son.”_

_“Really? He encouraged Horus to challenge Set. Osiris enjoys playing the role of a mentor while he is keeping secrets from his own son. Even if Horus would win this war, Set will still be the ruler of the desert. Do you really think he lets Horus to kill his brother? No. He will not do it.”_

_“What are you implying Nekher?” Iah asked softly._

_“He’s using you, Iah. He also is using his son. I don’t know why they do it, but I am sure those old bastards planned everything together.”_

_“What will they gain from a war?” Iah frowned._

_“We are actually guests in this land. Our land was destroyed by ourselves. We are not belong to anywhere. Not anymore. They are old enough to remember our glorious days in Atalantae. Humans are watching our war in an enchanted state. They were not afraid of us before, but humans are afraid of us. This war is a charade, Iah.  It won’t make a difference whether Horus or Set wins. They are after this fertile land.”_

_Iah sprung to his feet. He looked angry. “You are so close to commit the crime of treason, Nekher.”_

_“The end is near. We will see. I don’t want you to be a scapegoat for a massacre.”_

It took a couple of minutes while Joe gained back to his consciousness. He tried to swallow the lump placing in his throat. His mouth was dry. Now, he had some knowledge about what had happened in the past. Set or Osiris, one of them had started the story about Khay’s betrayal. Set had been the grandfather of Khay. Khay could not betray Iah with him. The story might have changed through the centuries like the tangled family relationships in Egyptian deity.

Iah had not killed Khay because he had believed he’d betrayed him. Joseph Chandler had a sinking feeling that The Time God’s and his lover’s life had spent in a battle between two strong men. Khay could have learned Iah had been spying for Osiris. They could have fought. Khay’s death could have been an accident or Osiris might have ordered his death, and Iah might have had to follow his order.

If Iah had had to kill his lover, he must have never forgiven the man who had ordered him. He should have wanted a revenge just as Joseph Chandler had wanted his revenge on Kray brothers because they had hurt Kent. What would he do if they were in a war, and someone had enough authorization ordering Kent’s death? Would he do it? It wasn’t good for his soul when he realized he could do it, but he would kill the owner of that order, too. Nobody could stand against Joseph Chandler’s cold wrath.

“Oh God...” Joe murmured, his stomach lurched in pain. “What if he had been forced to kill his lover?”

Iah should have done something to punish them. Something unpredictable.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

“Are you sure?” Miles asked after Joe summarized what he had experienced in the morning. He seemed excited as he entered his office, wanting to speak with Ray immediately. “Now, you believe in hallucinations?”

“It is not a hallucination.” Joe said fervently. “I was Iah at that moment. Iah did not kill Khay for his betrayal. He really loved him, Skip. I felt it. Iah would do everything for him. The story was a cover. Do you know why? Set was Khay’s grandfather. As far as I understand from my experience, they didn’t get along fine. They could not be lovers. I bet on this story changed in years, and people forgot they were grandfather and grandson in fact. Set and Osiris were afraid of Iah. I don’t have any idea what is it, Iah had some kind of power to eliminate them.”

“Osiris was the good one, wasn’t he?” Miles said in confusion.

“They were also brothers. The housekeeper, Nekher was also Iah’s friend. He’d believed the war was a game planned by Osiris and Set. They wanted to occupy Egypt, and the occupation wasn’t going to end in peacefully. It was going to end with a huge massacre.”

“But it didn’t happen. If it had happend, we should have known it.”

“I think it didn’t happen since Iah had done something to prevent it.”

 “Why does he always kill himself at the end then?”

“He has no reason to live without his Khay. He never wants to kill Khay, but he always causing it somehow.” Joe looked at him steadily. “We ought to protect him. Something will happen to Kent because of me.”

“You have accused yourself enough.” Miles warned.

“I am not accusing of myself.” Joe lifted his chin. “Iah was a spy. He loved Khay, he collected information about Set from him at the same time. I am not comfortable with it, but they were on enemy sides in a war, Miles.”

“He used him.” Ray declared the simple truth.

“Unfortunately, yes. Iah wasn’t proud of it.”

“I am not sure you will be like it. However, Kent called his father wants to speak with me. Matt...uhmm...Iah and Khay were not the only ones trapping themselves in reincarnation loop.”

“What?” Joe narrowed his eyes.

“Khay’s father. Sobek. He wanted to protect his son.”

“Please don’t tell me he is Kent’s father now.”

Ray laughed a little. “Yep. You can guess that you are not his favorite guy in the world.”

Joe turned his head to the window, watching the gray colored sky. “They really loved each other, Skip. Whatever had happened to them, it’s just unfair.”

Xxxxxxxxxx

Matt was still feeling himself drunk when they reached the station. He rapidly recovered when he and Kent stepped in the inquiry room. His hangover vaporized immediately. Joe and Skip were in his office. They immersed in their conversation. Miles finally lifted his head, and saw them. Matt felt worried as he realized Iah, no Joseph Chandler was in there too. He wasn’t so sure if he would kick his nuts, or congratulate him for his heartless move. Sobek admired bravery, and he could not admit it but he felt something akin to respect.

“Would you wait for me here, Em?”

“What? Why?”

“Please.” His voice gentle, but firm. “I should speak with your DI alone.” He knew Miles revealed his identity. He could see the expression on the blond haired man’s face. Miles also did not realize the man was not Joe. Iah was on the surface now.

Matt did not knock the door. Kent felt himself stupid while he was watching his father entered Joe’s office. Miles seemed angry as he spoke. Skip left the office, thunder clouds hovering over his head.

“What the fuck is going on, Skip?”

“Nothing. Your father wants to talk with his future son-in-law.”

Kent blushed. “I hope they don’t kill each other.”

“Not yet. Sit down. How are you?”

“Fine.” Kent murmured.

“Are you in pain?”

“Sometimes. You want a tea?”

“Yes.” Miles crossed his arms in his chest, and began to watch them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“You are still alive. You listened to me. Does it mean there are other survivors like you?”

“No, they are all gone. Extinct.”

Iah smiled. “Then, I could die as a happy man, Sobek. We could have had this conversation seven hundred years ago, but you did not understand what I said. I clearly see you finally grasped the meaning of my words.”

“Why?” Sobek asked desperately. “You allowed us to extinct. Why?”

“You should have killed me, Sobek. It would have been a clean, and precise move so they could have evolved in time. I was the reason our time continued linearly. When I trapped in the cycle of live, time lost its flow for us, but it flew normally for humans. They lost their appetite for the war after me, weren’t they?”

Sobek nodded silently. “You are not only a murderer, Iah. You are an animal appeasing his thirst with blood.” Matt’s face grimaced with disgust.

“Sobek...” His voice strained. “I remember everything for the first time.”

Matt stared at him, unbelieving. “ _What_?”

“His death was ordered by Osiris.”

“How dare you...” Sobek clenched his fist, he was breathless for a moment. “You son of a bitch. Osiris died because of you. Everyone in my family died because of you!”

“Osiris and Set decided his death together.” Iah said flatly. He took a deep breath. “I was ordered by Osiris to kill him.”

“You are a liar.” Sobek whispered.

Iah didn’t care. “He showed me a correspondance between Khay, and Set. The papers were captured by his agents. It revealed that Khay was a spy like me. Set praised Khay about his success for collecting enough information to win the Battle of Fayoum.”

“How could you believe it? We won the Battle because we were better than Horus’s army.”

“We...we slept the night before the battle. I was drunk, and rather worried about our situation. I should have kept my mouth close, but I told Khay. When I saw those papers...” Iah bit his lower lip. “How could I not believe him? My friend Hori had died in there. I believed in that moment he had died because my lips were lose. We violently argued at that night. Set told Khay I was a spy. How Set could know if Osiris didn’t tell him? I was so stupid, and angry. I didn’t realize I directly went into a trap. Khay thought my love was a game, and I thought his love was not real. What would you do if you were in my shoes?”

“I would...I don’t know.” Sobek admitted tiredly.

Iah sounded like he was on the verge of tears. “I was ordered by the father of my king. I loved him, Sobek. I really loved him. We fought, it was an accident. I swear it was an accident. I tried to stop bleeding, but it was a futile attempt. He died in my arms, whispering he would never forgive me. _”_

 _“_ For the sake of Ra, w _hy did you not tell the truth in your trial?”_

_“There was no witness. Nekher, my housekeeper, was usually in the house when Khay visited me. He had gone to his niece’s wedding at that night. Thoth and Ma’at found me covered with blood, and a knife in my hand.”_

_“Why did my father do it? Or my uncle? They didn’t have a reason.”_

_“They wanted to get rid off me, because they were afraid of my power. However, they didn’t know the roots of my relationship with time. Nekher thought they were going to occupy the only land that had accepted us. He was right. I didn’t realize their game until it was too late. When I realized, I was trapped in the jail waiting for my trial. I had been paying the price of my distance. No one really knew anything about me except Thoth and he’d already believed that I had killed Khay in rage because I had thought he’d betrayed me. I trusted Thoth with my life, and I was disappointed. The story spreaded like a bush fire. I couldn’t do anything to stop. I finally surrendered to my fate as I planned my revenge.”_

_“Nothing would change the fact that you killed my only son.”_

_“I don’t want your forgiveness, Sobek. I avenged Khay’s death. It was an accident. I couldn’t say that I would not do it. The order had come from the highest position.”_

_“If I had killed you, was the time continue normally for them?”_

_“Yes, but I don’t feel any regret.”_

_“What would happen to the humans after occupation?”_

_“What do you think?”_

_Sobek sighed. “We had been losing the war although we had won some crucial battles. My father would not warn his brother even if he knew about your ability.”_

_Iah’s head threw back as if he’d been slapped. “I don’t understand.”_

_“Osiris might have thought they had been acted together. However, my father was always jealous of him. He wanted to throne for himself. It should not belonged to anyone unless it belonged to him. You, me, Khay, Osiris...we all fall into his trap. I am sure he wanted to die, but he didn’t die like a commoner. He should have died like a pharaoh, with his people.”_

_Iah paled. The color drained from his face. “What are you trying to say?”_

_“In my opinion, my father should have known our species would going to extinct when you’re punished. He didn’t encourage me to kill you while Osiris and Horus waited my attack. You didn’t tell the truth about my son’s death, and I didn’t kill you. He was an old man who wanted to die. You avenged Khay’s death, but Set took his revenge on all of us.”_

_“I...” Iah looked stunned._

_“You allowed our species to extinct while I was helping your scheme without realizing it. We are the only survivors from the original Atalantae. Khay doesn’t count since Taweret was not from the main city. You believed you did it because you loved Khay. I thought I did it because I loved my son. The old man who had lost his hope for the throne won the victory. There is no chance to lift your punishment now. How could we do it without their help? Have you ever realized my son had also punished too? They did not give him a peace in his death. Why? Because Set knew you would ruin everything for Khay, and I would run for your blood so he used it against us. He told me after your punishment_ a father’s love for his son was a very dangerous gun _. He was right as usual, my love for Khay was dangerous. I wanted you to suffer. If I killed you, you would not suffer enough, wouldn’t you? I am sure my father laughs at us from the other world. I decided to give DI Chandler a chance. Emerson thinks he is a good man.”_

_“He’s a good man.” Iah said softly. “But he is a little bit stubborn about his feelings.”_

_“You are him.”_

_“He is different from me as your current son is different from our Khay. I can live under the surface until his death if you want it.”_

_“You still are an idiot. Both of you can’t live in the same body. DI Joseph Chandler has his own personality. You need to unite with him. Khay can also not live in Emerson’s body. Emerson and Khay alike each other, but their characters are not the same. The only solution is to remove your curse. Do you have any idea how would do it?”_

_“No. We ought to protect your son. Every cycle ended with his death. My cycle always terminated when I remembered myself.”_

_“It’s not going to happen this time.”_

_“How can you be so sure?”_

_“I am going to ask you a question, be honest.” Iah nodded carefully. “Did you kill my son if he’d betrayed you with another lover?”_

_“I am not denying I still am feeling jealousy when it comes to Khay. Joe has got the same feelings towards to Emerson. Neither me nor Joe kills a lover because of it.”_

_“Now, you and Joe have to prove your love. Thoth visited me after your punishment. I guess he understood what you did, but he did not tell.”_

_“Thoth was a powerful seer.” Iah said thoughtfully. “He had a provision that I would live in a crowded world, and have a chance to be together with my Khay in the last cycle.”_

_“How?” Sobek asked in suspicion._

_“The demon, she always caused Khay’s death in some way. If I could banish her from this world, I would have a chance.”_

_“The only problem is the demon belonged to a realm Set had ruled. She could only banish by Set, and my father was dead.”_

_Iah smiled serenely. “He was dead, but his son is still alive. I have been waiting you for a long time, crocodile.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bit edited the story, and names corrected for the real pronunciations of Egyptian Deities. (Thanks for my friend harmlessengineer).  
> Iah: God of Time  
> Taweret: The ancient Egyptian goddess of childbirth and fertility. Protector of doctors, and midwives.  
> Sobek: Also Lord of Water, Lord of Fayoum. God of the Nile, the Army, military, fertility and of crocodiles.  
> Thoth: God of Knowledge, the Moon, Measurement, Wisdom, the Alphabet, Records, Thought, Intelligence, Meditation, the Mind, Logic, Reason, Reading, Hieroglyphics, Magic, Secrets, Scribes, and Writing (he might have been very busy).  
> Khay: It is a baby boy name from New Kingdom. He is the son of Taweret and Sobek. According to complex phylogeny trees in Egyptian Deity, Sobek had a son, and his name was Khonsu.  
> Ma'at: Goddess of Truth and Justice.  
> Osiris:God of the afterlife, death, life, and resurrection. Brother of Set.  
> Set:God of storms, desert, chaos and war.  
> Horus: God of the sky and kingship. Son of Osiris.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game is on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all reads, comments, and kudos. I love you all:))  
> This is a bit long chapter, and I could lose the pace sometimes, sorry about it. Please bear with me:))  
> I couldn't find Commander Anderson's name, so if anyone knows and warn me, I would gladly corrected. Thanks again.

 “Is he in love with my son? I mean Emerson, not Khay.”

“He likes him...very much. Do you think he should love him because I love Khay?”

Matt breathed slowly. “You are evading my question. I should hate him because I know he would break his heart in some way? Just as you broke Khay’s heart.”

“Does DI Chandler have to love Emerson Kent because once upon a time a man named Iah loved the grandson of a powerful man? Is it his fate?”

“No, he doesn’t have to. It is not his fate.” Sobek replied coldly.

“There are some points he’s right about. Their age gap. The differences between their ranks. Emerson is his subordinate. It will seem as highly unprofessional.”

“He won’t like the fact that you are spilling everything about him.”

“No one dies from an embarrassment.” Iah laughed in a low voice. He then frowned. “Do they?”

“I don’t think so.” Sobek shrugged.

“He described him once as loyal, hard-working and diligent. He had put himself in danger for your son. They should be in a relationship, not because they feel obliged, but because they love each other. Am I being unreasonable?”

“No. You are trying to annoy me. Do me a favour and stop being reasonable. What’s your plan?”

“Now, we must decide how much we ought to share with your son. The demon will not show her real face until we’re united. We need Khay to banish her.”

“You want to use my son as a bait? I didn’t kill you in the past, but it doesn’t mean that I won’t do it in the future.”

“Your son would be disappointed.” Iah reminded the truth with a nonchalant gesture of his hand.

“He will live.” Sobek snorted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Things are different from the beginning.” Kent muttered as he watched his boss and his father speaking.

“He is not the same man. We are not the same people. We learned a lot of things from each other.” Miles put his hand on Kent’s shoulder. He didn’t squeeze, Kent’s arm was still in cast. He didn’t want to hurt him.

“I feel myself angry, but I don’t know why.”

“You feel himself angry, because he doesn’t understand your feelings. It is normal.”

“I confronted him about his attraction to Morgan Lamb. It went downhill.”

Miles startled. “Did he blame you?”

“No, he reprimanded me. It would be easy for me if he blamed me. He still has feelings for her.”

“He’s going to kill me, he confessed he was jealous of you. He saw you with Matt a month ago, and he assumed he was your lover. He doesn’t have any feelings for her.”

“Shit.” Kent muttered in surprise. “So he should be the one who checked my messages.”

“What?”

“I’d forgotten my phone on my desk. I was going to meet with my father. I turned back to the station for my phone, and I realized my messages were read. He was in his office. The messages were from my father.”

“Then why did he think Matt was your lover? He should have understood when he had seen his name.”

“Dad changed his number. I didn’t save his name.” Kent’s cheeks blushed.

 Miles looked at him in disbelief. “You gave me a unshakeable proof that both of you are complete morons.”

“I can be tired of waiting him.” Kent warned.

“Do you know he turns into a moody daft when you’re not around? When you took a leave after Lamb’s death, we decided to kill him, secretly threw his body to river at the end of the week. He snapped, argued and snarled everyone during that week.”

“Really?” He hated himself as he thought his voice sounded a bit childish.

Ray nodded. “You don’t know how much power you have over him.”

Kent frowned. “I don’t understand.”

“He declared war against gangsters just because of you.”

“I also remember he was the one who accused me of being a mole.” Kent said bitterly.

“Kent...” Miles sighed desperately. “Were you happy in your childhood?”

Emerson blinked. “Yes. I was happy.”

“You were sheltered and protected by your parents, Emerson. I didn’t have that chance, Joe didn’t have it, either. His father died when he was ten years old. His mother has been living in a nursing home for years. He was raised by Commander Anderson. Joe wouldn’t wear of those Saville Row suits, if Anderson didn’t stop her. She had almost spent their all money to finding a way to talk with her husband’s sprit. You are lucky, but we weren’t. He’s guilty because he couldn’t say he loves you? Does your mother tell you that she loves you?”

“Yes,” Kent whispered.

“Does Matt tell you?”

“Yes,” Kent repeated in pain.

“He doesn’t know what it was like to live in a happy home, Kent. Do you blame him since he wants to protect himself? Have you ever realized he could have thought he didn’t deserve happiness? Why does he always avoid intimate contact?”

“I didn’t realize...”

“He suffers from severe OCD. Can you cope with the fact that he scrubs his hands until they’re dark red? He closes the lights on/off in a loop. He changes his shirt several times in a day. He drinks to feel himself functioning. Are you aware any of it?”

 “I know he has OCD but,” Kent spoke softly. “I am only a human.”

“He cares about you.”

“He is not in love with me, is he? Caring is not love.”

They startled as the office door opened, and Joe’s head appeared. The annoyed expression on his face disturbed Miles. He could smell the incoming trouble. “Could you please come to my office, Miles?”

Emerson wanted to move, but the strange gaze Chandler sending to him, he stopped. He’d never seen that kind of look in Joe’s eyes. It was not anger, it was impatience, and temper. His father was still waiting in his office, he seemed he wasn’t going to leave soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kent felt himself nervous as he watched his DI’s office. They were talking. His father, his DI and his sergeant. They were the most important people in his life. It’s obvious that they were talking about him. Matt seemed worried, Miles had a sour expression on his face, and Joe looked dazed. They were arguing on something related to him, Kent was sure.

Iah disappeared when Ray entered the office. It had been an exhausting experience for Joe. He stared blankly at his sergeant for a few seconds, then he gathered himself. Joseph had heard every word, felt every move, but he couldn’t speak or control his body during the event. He never liked the situations result to losing his control. He also didn’t like the fact that someone was sharing his mind and his soul, and knowing him better than himself.

Joe felt the eternal loneliness and longings. It didn’t belong to him, but it was crushing his soul. That feeling was almost as equal to a desperate howl. Iah wasn’t angry, he was frustrated because of his long journey. Joe was also finally realized the meaning of the flash forwards and strange dreams he had seen through his life when Iah had been come to alive in him.  The residual memories from the punishment chamber had been waving in his brain, sharing Iah’s pain in the chamber. Somewhere between falling from the grace and losing the fast-tracked officer position they had gotten familiar to each other unconsciously. They developed a bond, an awareness to their moves. Joe still didn’t like Iah could sense his desires or his faults, but Iah’s existence was also giving him an unusual relief. Iah understood him.

Miles, Kent, Uncle Anderson, other members of his team, a few of his friends had tried to understand him. Joe was grateful to them, even if none of them had been successful. Joe wouldn’t lie, he liked Kent. Liking wasn’t evaluate as love. Feeling fondness or tenderness for him was not love. DI Chandler had sensed their relationship had strained after Morgan’s death. Joe hadn’t known how to handle it.

Returning an empty home. Sleeping alone in a large bed. Eating his dinner without discussing highlights and downhills of a day. Chandler first thought it had been related to her death, he’d assumed Morgan had been the answer. He hated that intuition he might have lost the chance of repairing all gaps in his life when Kent estranged.  

Joe wasn’t particularly dense yet he didn’t realized Kent really fancied him until he heard a conversation among his team members in the car park few weeks ago. They hadn’t seen him. He retreated into a dark corner. He wondered what they’re talking about, and why Miles looked so flustered.

_“Is Chandler gay?” Finlay asked as Megan began to cough. Finlay slapped her back lightly. She wasn’t going to back Mansell up as usual._

_“It’s none of your business.” Miles said in a sharp voice._

_“Oh come on. As if you all didn’t wonder.”_

_“Leave them alone.” Miles warned tersely._

_“Nothing would happen if Kent won’t ask him out.”_

_“How do you know Kent is gay?” Finlay rolled his eyes against their sergeant’s question._

_“Erica told me. OK. She also told me Kent has been a little bit too fond of him for a long time.”_

_Megan frowned. “She had no right to do it, Finlay. She should have respected her brother’s privacy.”_

_Mansell snorted. “Everyone notices his love sick puppy eyes.”_

_“If I will hear any gossip about Kent and Chandler, I will hold you solely responsible, and you won’t like my reaction.” Skip’s face hardened. Megan flinched._

_Joe smiled when his sergeant defended their basic personal right heatedly, keeping their private life as private. Even though he hadn’t an answer Kent would like it, his heartbeat increased against the idea of Kent was feeling something more than friendship._

He wanted to reciprocate Kent’s feelings, but he didn’t know how would he do it. Joe feared that he couldn’t give what Kent deserved. He had been a bright officer ready for the climbing the steps couple of years ago. Now, his chance of promotion was so little he would most likely retire as a detective inspector. He was absolutely terrified by the idea of his existence in Kent’s life would affect the DC’s career. Kent had already been put in the line of promotion by Joe. He would be a good detective sergeant, then he would be a detective inspector one day.

He should considered Commander Anderson’s reaction too. He had ruined his chance, and Uncle Anderson had tried to protect him anyway. Joe didn’t know whether he continued to protect him or not if his godson was in a relationship with one of his DCs. They would have to face bigotry, no one could say police officers were bunch of open minded people.

It was so weird he desperately needed to talk to one of his college professors now. He could hear her soft, motherly voice in his ears.

_Prof Diane Yates was the friend of the Uncle Anderson’s wife, Katie. Young Joseph Chandler had been entrusted to her when he started college. They immediately liked each other. She was a plump little woman with amazingly large violet coloured eyes. Prof Yates was single at the age of 46, never married. Diane took Joseph under her wings, carefully guiding and encouraging him to come out from his shell. She had that ability Joe was jealous of her. She easily mocked herself, and was ready for a heartfelt laugh._

_At the end of the first year Joseph began to wait for their weekend meetings eagerly, drinking tea, eating apple pie and chatting. He didn’t realize Diane patiently skinned the protective layers around his personality. However, this weekend was far different from the usual ones. He was invited to a party by a girl from his class. Everyone knew the meaning of college parties. The girl, Annie or Nina, he didn’t actually remember, was a flirty red head. She was cute, but Joe didn’t feel any attraction towards her._

_“You always think too much, Joe. This is your weakness. You will never know unless you try.”_

_“I don’t want to disappoint Uncle Anderson.”_

_“Keith won’t be disappointed if you have little fun.” Diane said sternly._

_“I...I don’t like her...uhmm...in that way. I don’t know what I am going to do if she wants to do something...you know.” His cheeks turned into apple red as Diane laughed._

_“Joseph, you may meet another girl and you want it. Just as I said, you never know unless try. How long have we been known each other?”_

_“Almost a year.”_

_“You can’t trust people easily. Do you trust me?”_

_The question disturbed him. Trust wasn’t something he could give handily. However, Diane was different than Uncle Anderson, and Aunt Katie. She was more open to new ideas and thoughts. She wasn’t a judgemental type. He nodded finally._

_“Thank you.” Diane leaned back to her chair. “I am going to ask you a question. No matter what your answer is, my opinion about you would never change. Would you go to this party if you were invited by a boy?”_

_Joe froze in shock. She was polite, but she was clearly asking whether he was gay or not. His throat dried as panic invaded his mind. He could lie, or dodge the question. He could be honest at the same time, and confess he didn’t even know the answer by himself. Joe tried to gather his thoughts. Joe decided to be honest. This would be the his only chance to speak about his real feelings._

_“The problem is I don’t know.” He replied slowly. “I’ve been thinking on it. Can I say I like both of genders, but I am not sure I am bisexual?”_

_Diane smiled warmly. “Why not? Life passes quickly, Joe. I don’t want you to be regretful for those missed opportunities. If you like someone in the future, give yourself a chance. Do not ruin your life thinking you will disappoint Keith.”_

_“I couldn’t be here without him.”_

_“You can’t be indebted for the rest of your life. No one would, but you can feel regret for the rest of your life because of a lost moment.”_

His whole life had mapped by others and, he had lived according to the their wishes. It couldn’t be so hard, giving himself a chance for being happy, just once. One step. A tiny little step, then he wouldn’t miss that moment.

Skip’s harsh voice made him return to the cold world. He blinked. “Boss? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Joe said stiffly.

“If you say so,” Miles muttered with concern. “What’s the problem? How should I call you by the way? Matt or Sobek?”

Matt looked at the sergeant, his lips curved into a smile. Did Miles forget he promised him for 2 days or he was purposefully obtuse? Was it a threat or a notification?

“I still have more than 12 hours. You gave me two days, Ray. However, the cat was out of the bag so I like Matt. I like being of him.”

“Should I call you as Iah?”

“My name is  _Joseph_.” There was something in his voice warning them to piss off. Matt laughed lightly.

“Iah was on the surface ten minutes ago. I suppose your DI didn’t like the experience. We spoke. It was enlightening.”

“What did he say?”

 “We have a disagreement.” Matt declared.

“About what?”

“How much we ought to tell Kent?” Joe replied.

“The lad deserves to know.  _Everything_.”

Joe flinched, the last word bothered him deeply. “Is it your honest opinion?”

“Yes.” Miles said sarcastically. “There are so many lies in this shit, Joe. Kent can’t continue without knowing the truth. Did Iah really kill Khay?”

“He said it was an accident.” Matt replied.

“So he killed your son, and my DI is still alive. Do you forgive him for what he did?”

“No. I’ll never forgive him even if it was an accident. He knew it, and he didn’t want my forgiveness. We have a plan, I am not sure you would like it.”

“I am all ears.”

Ray didn’t listen them carefully. He could understand in some way. They were tired, exhausted and impatient. It took so long to reach this point. So many years, so many disappointments and so many broken hearts. One body, two minds and soul. Ray didn’t grasp the truth yet, but he was sure the process was different for Sobek. Sobek was completely comfortable in Matt’s skin. As far as he learned, Iah and Khay didn’t share that advantage. Was it because of the curse or Sobek had some different from them? Matt had dark hair, but the temples were slowly turning into grey. There were crinkles around his eyes, and his mouth. His eyes were the most impressive part of his body. A beautiful hazel green with golden lines. Matt was a perfect example of an Alpha male. Strong and healthy. How old was he when Khay died? Did they aging like humans?

Miles didn’t know anything about Sobek’s physical appearance. Egyptians usually depicted him as an anthropomorphic creature. However, he knew what Iah must have been looking like, blonde hair, fair complexion, dark blue eyes, but it was just a sketch. Iah reincarnated himself in people who had similar features.  What about Khay? Dark hair, dark eyes, pale face. There were a lot of young men in London could be described as dark haired and dark eyed.

DS Miles felt sudden uneasiness as if they didn’t ask the right questions, or more likely they were missing a very important point. Matt and Timothy Bailey had an affair, and Timothy Bailey was the one who discovered Iah and Khay’s story. Timothy Bailey had faked his death because of unknown reasons. Was there a connection between them? It should be. Who was the sender of that fucking envelope? The first clue. The sign for Timothy Bailey’s book. The book was the opener of flood gates.

_“Fuck,” Miles thought. “Fuck. We forgot the envelope.”_

Someone had sent the clue, and snitched out the damned polytheistic impersonators from Ancient Egypt. But why? What was the phrase in Latin?  _Cui Bono_? For whose advantage? For Sobek? For Iah? The book number played a role as a catalyst. It triggered Iah, but not Khay? Why did Iah remember everything while Khay was only remembering at the end? What were their differences? Which one was lying? One of them must have been lied about something. Which one? If they didn’t dig about Timothy Bailey, no one would learn he hadn’t died. Whom was Timothy tried to escape? Matt loved Tim. Ray believed his honesty.

How could Sobek be able to be Khay’s father every time? Did every shot having the chance to be so successful like that? Billions of people, thousands of places, trillions of moments. Then Sobek had always been a father of his son. Even the cursed Iah hadn’t met with his Khay sometimes, missing the opportunity.

Ray Miles could have the rank of Sergeant, but he wasn’t stupid. He was a good detective with solid records. Once they had worshipped as Gods and Goddesses. They had been powerful creatures and they had been extinct. DS Miles had sensed that power when Sobek tried to bless him. It was still alive. What was the life span of a civilization? Civilizations would rise and fall, it was the truth. What if you reduced a civilization into few people? They didn’t wipe out from the world, they had died slowly. It was so meaningless.

Death was so meaningless, but it was in human life.

Matt was a good guy with an easy smile. A good father. A father who devoted his life to protect his child, and he had failed every time. The loneliest man in the world could learn a few of the tricks, couldn’t he?

The thought hit Ray suddenly, trying to steady himself. There must have been another player they didn’t know. Timothy’s book could have played the role of a catalyst, however, it had also been the first time Sobek’s identity had revealed after seven hundred years. Matt or Sobek, he had been the target, not Iah, not Khay. Someone was after him. Tim? Miles didn’t think so.

“Miles? Are you listening? You look pale.” Miles nodded silently. Joe was looking at him with concern in his eyes. The aloof and distant look had been disappeared. Matt stared at Ray intently. Miles hesitated for a moment.

“What have you done, Sobek?”        

“Sorry?” The expression in those hazel green orbs flickered with guilt and ironically hope.

“Why does Khay not remember anything until the last moment? What is his difference from Iah?” Miles said gently. Miles didn’t describe himself as a gentleman. However, Matt should be handled with care, and the situation was not an easy one.

Matt chagrined a little, biting his lower lip. “Why do you ask?”

“We don’t have enough time to play games. Do you want to know what I think about it? Tell me how old you really are.”

Matt rubbed his neck, averting his gaze from them surprisingly in a shy manner. It was clear that he couldn’t decide whether telling the truth or not. The tension in the air slowly increased while Joe and Ray were waiting. “Much, much older than I look. I must have lived. The curse gives Iah a chance to reincarnate. I didn’t have it, but I had something no one knew.”

“What?” Ray was curious.

Joe began to rub his temples furiously. Where was the damned tiger balm? The headache was something like particularly evil dwarfs pounding his head with their little hammers. Kent was watching them. He could see his figure through the blinds. Love sick puppy. He didn’t look like an eager to please puppy now. Kent was upset. He was watching him. Watching and seeing were not the same. Could he really see him? What was it like being in such a love?  His thoughts distracted when Matt started to speak.

“Do you remember the war that I told you?” Miles nodded. “I am coming from a specific clan formed by long line of soldiers. My ancestors had been evolved, developed, and perfected for being ultimate soldier. One of their skills was the vast ability of healing themselves. They could rearrange their DNA sequence or reorganize their physiology. They could have also accelerate their aging or regress themselves to their babyhood. Acceleration of aging had been a popular suicide method among the people of my clan in those days. They had become indestructible, and almost immortal soldiers. After the war, rulers decided to stop this ability. It had given us an unfair advantage.”

“Iah didn’t have it?” Joe asked curiously.

“Yes. Khay doesn’t have it either since it was a X-linked trait, transformed from mothers. We all were born with it if our mothers were from the clan. They decided to lock it. It was a kind of gene therapy, and it worked for centuries until I was born. The lock doesn’t work on my DNA. I discovered when I wounded in a battle. I never talked about it.”

“So are you immortal?” It seemed nothing fazed old detective sergeants.

“There is no immortality, I am afraid. I can die, I’d just managed to survive from it until now.” He smiled sheepishly. “Your family had chosen by Iah about seven hundred years ago in Constantinople, detective inspector. Before that he had found himself in random bodies. Some of them were, how could I say, a bit improper. It was too hard to find him while he was born somewhere random in the world.”

“How nice,” Joe said sarcastically. “Could he not find another family?”

Matt tapped his finger impatiently on the desk. He didn’t like when Joe cut his speak. They stared each other until Matt sighed, and continued. “Choosing a fixed figure was the wisest thing he had ever done. Your family allured him like moth flying to the light when he needed. This brings us to your question, Ray. Their differences. Khay is like in coma, but Iah was dormant. One is unconscious, one was inactive. I believe Khay somehow had left the other world, his spirit wandering in Earth until he’d sensed my next son, then he replaced himself in him. When I’d realized he’s my Khay, I decided to live. Every one of them were Khay including Emerson. He always remembers when they unite, then the demon strikes openly.”

“How would it happen?” Ray asked.

“I am not quite sure.” Matt threw a perfect, commonly approved, father’s death glare #1 at Joe. The glare universally reserved for fathers that realized their children discovered the truth behind the birds and bees argument before importance of prophylaxis speech. “Iah knows, but I don’t think he would tell us since I am highly suspected that it involves some intimate acts.”

Ray raised an eyebrow, snorting. “This cycle would be a long one.”

“Sorry?” Matt bemused.

“That demon, she has to wait for a long time something related to  _intimate acts_. Turtles have a rather fast courtship than them.”

“Hey,” Joe protested bit angrily.

Miles grinned. “Or, snails have more colorful sex life than Joe.”

“DS Miles!” Joe snapped.

Matt’s eyes widened a little. “Oh, is everything working normally in...there?” He made a small gesture with his head to point Joe’s crotch.

Miles almost choked in his laugh, and it was inauspiciously painful sound to Joe’s ears. “Everything is fine.” Chandler hissed, his face was heated.

“So what is your problem?” Matt exclaimed. “Are you virgin?”

“Could be.” Ray said thoughtfully. “He perhaps wants to remain pure because of his belief. Some people do that.”

Yes, Joe needed the that damned tiger balm box immediately. Matt seemed interested. “Really? I’d never expected from my people.”

“You are an arsehole, not a deity, not in the slightest.” Joe said coldly. “I am not a virgin.”

“This is not a very good way to communicate with your probable father-in-law.” Miles warned, he was more than amused, he was enjoying every moment of the torture.

“Is he ugly?” Matt asked. “I can accept, I can be rather biased since he is my son.”

“No, he is not.” Joe sighed.

“Are you…not interested in sex?” Matt’s voice little hitched.

“For God’s sake,” Joe rubbed his forehead. “I am a man, I like sex.”

“Are you sure? It is a bit sloppy, is it? This funny old thing sex.”

“Yes, but it’s not the reason.” Joe murmured in defeat. Miles was right, his OCD was interfering everything in his life even in his bed.

“Then why?” Matt confused about the development of their conversation.

“Because I don’t want to hurt him!” He almost yelled. “I am not capable of maintaining a relationship. He would be better off without me. OK?”

Matt had been rather taken aback with his reaction as Miles looked at him in sadness.

“It’s not OK.” Matt stretched out his hand to touch him, giving up at the last moment. “My son loves you. I know you don’t love him, not yet, or you don’t want to accept your feelings for him, but it’s not OK. Don’t judge yourself so harshly.”

“I don’t have anything to offer him. I don’t even have a career. Mud sticks gentlemen. What would happen to him if he's with me? Do you want him to stuck with me?”

“I had been warned if I chose that girl, I would lose all my privileges.” Matt said, his eyes focused on the floor. “I chose her. She gave me a family, a son I was so proud of, a home I could do everything to return to. I miss her voice, her laugh. I sometimes hear her laugh in my dreams. Do you know what is it the worst?” Miles shook his head as Joe silenced. “I can’t remember her face. It’s gone a long time ago. I remember I had a beautiful wife, but what does it mean when you do not remember her face?”

“I am sorry,” Joe murmured, crossing his arms on his chest. The room was cold.

“I don’t say that good memories are enough, because it’s not enough. When you lost her face, you also had start to lose memories. Do you know what’s left? Hurtful remnants. Her warmth in your bed, the tone of her voice, her laugh.  The most painful part is your promise to meet her again after death had gone. This is the real end.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the story alittle bit, and names corrected for the real pronunciations of Egyptian Deities. (Thanks for my friend harmlessengineer).  
> Iah: God of Time  
> Taweret: The ancient Egyptian goddess of childbirth and fertility. Protector of doctors, and midwives.  
> Sobek: Also Lord of Water, Lord of Fayoum. God of the Nile, the Army, military, fertility and of crocodiles.  
> Thoth: God of Knowledge, the Moon, Measurement, Wisdom, the Alphabet, Records, Thought, Intelligence, Meditation, the Mind, Logic, Reason, Reading, Hieroglyphics, Magic, Secrets, Scribes, and Writing (he might have been very busy).  
> Khay: It is a baby boy name from New Kingdom. He is the son of Taweret and Sobek. According to complex phylogeny trees in Egyptian Deity, Sobek had a son, and his name was Khonsu.  
> Ma'at: Goddess of Truth and Justice.  
> Osiris:God of the afterlife, death, life, and resurrection. Brother of Set.  
> Set:God of storms, desert, chaos and war.  
> Horus: God of the sky and kingship. Son of Osiris.


End file.
